


Song of Atanis

by LadyVelvetCPeterson



Category: Black Desert Online (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 33,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: I have no past. The future is an illusion. I am now.Join Era on her journeys through the world of black desert. How much havoc can a possessed elf cause? Stay tuned to find out!





	1. Amnesia

 

_An Imperfect paradise,_

_The realm of humans,_

_Must be brought to completion._

_You are among the chosen few who resonate with us._

_We need you._

These words go thru my mind not my thoughts but someone else’s. I roll over and realize every muscle hurts just breathing hurts. Where am I? Wait!  Who am I? What happened to me?

I lay waiting for the immediate pain to pass and fall asleep again. I wake again to see a dark mist around. Reaching out to touch it, it dissipates why am I not afraid?

More time seems to have passed, tentatively I move my body. Just sore now it seems. I sit up and a wave of dizziness overcomes me. I wait for it to pass before taking in my location. I am in a field. Thinking I am well enough to stand I attempt to do so.  Perhaps it hasn’t passed yet I stumble clutching my head. As I hear a voice _“Oh you’ve finally come to. I wandered all around here while you were unconscious. I was worried you were out for a long, long time. I’m glad you’re awake.”_

Looking to see the owner of the voice I realize that I’m not hearing it physically it’s in my head. The thought should be alarming to me but strangely, I feel calm.

_“You should move around the dizziness will pass. Please don’t tell me you forgot about our deal.  Can you feel my energy? It will help you center yourself.”_

Trusting in the voice, I push myself to move around.

_“I’m getting better…much faster than expected. Don’t forget you and I are one.”_

Scanning the surrounding area, I note a farm not far from my location. Perhaps I can figure out where I am and how I got here. Who I am seems another matter altogether though. I sigh and resolutely stumble my way to towards the farm.

Walking into the farm I immediately notice a giant lying on a stone bench. He is…talking to a flock of chickens?

“This farm is no place for a distinguished man like me…don’t you guys agree?”

His actions almost seem in contradiction with his words as he gently drops feed to chickens. He seems to care for them. However, only a moment passes by before he notices my presence.

“A newcomer, are you okay? Do you need help?” He asks studying me.

I attempt to answer as another surge of dizziness assaults me. I wobble on my feet as I try to fight it. Quicker than I thought possible the giant moves toward me. Just as everything goes black, I feel strong arms lifting me up. “I got you.”

Coming to, I quickly realize I’m being carried somewhere. But looking up I am surprised that it’s not the giant carrying me but…a human. Who is this and where are they taking me? Before the words form on my lips the man looks down at me and explains. “I happened to show up just before you fainted. Wade suggested I bring you to the village chief, he should be able to help you.”

Wade, so that is the giant’s name but … “Who are you?”

“My name is Edan.” The man replies, “I’m an adventurer like you.”

Instinctively, I realize there is more to it than that but I don’t press the issue. The vertigo is pressing down on me and everything is spinning. I can’t do at this point anyway. I am helpless and this stranger doesn’t seem to want to hurt me.  I sigh leaning against Edan’s broad chest and close my eyes.


	2. The kindness of Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era is grateful for the simple kindness of the villagers in …where am I?

I wake up to an unfamiliar ceiling. All the recent events hit me and I feel overwhelmed.  I still can’t even remember my name for Ganelle’s sake. Wait! Who or what is Ganelle? And I why am I cursing with that name? My memories are truly just …gone.

Sitting up throw my legs off the side of the bed and roll my shoulders. Good the soreness seems to have abated and I’m not dizzy. Looking around the room I see someone has thoughtfully left a basin and pitcher of water along with some clothing.

Walking over to the basin I grab the washing cloth and quickly wash my face. Realizing this has made me feel a bit better. I quickly remove the tunic I’m wearing and wash up. This does wonders for my mood and as I pull the clothing on I can’t help but give a small smile. I need to thank whoever was so thoughtful.

I see a pack hanging off the back of the only chair in the room so I investigate. I find a bow and arrows, a dagger and what looks to be a leather armor chest piece and leather armbraces. A pair of boots on the floor seems to complete the set.  I feel that these are my personal items but I can’t remember. No matter, I slip the items over the clothing and for some reason this relieves me.  I grab the dagger sheath attaching to my waist and sling the blow and quiver across my back before stepping out of the room.

Outside the room is a hallway leading to stairs, descending the stairs I realize I’m in a tavern. It’s pretty quiet with few customers at this time. Before I can look around much more I hear a voice.

“Oh you are awake! Wonderful! Are you feeling better?” a human woman addresses me with a concerned expression. I feel confused for moment as I have no idea who she is but it seems she runs this establishment. “Oh where are my manners? My name is Nadia Rowen.”

“I am feeling much better. Thank you Nadia.” I reply with a small smile.

“You must be famished let me get you something to eat!” she says grinning widely as she steps toward the pot on the fire.

Soon I find myself herded to a table. Nadia grins happily as she places a generous helping of stew in front of me. I take a bite of stew and the hot savory flavor fills my mouth. My stomach growls, I guess I’m hungrier than I realized.

“Is it good?” she asks eagerly.

“It’s delicious.” I reply giving her a grin. She is so cheerful and obviously feels happy when people enjoy her dishes.

“Let me know if you want more.” She starts to walk away, “Oh, by the way any items you used in the room aside from furniture are yours to keep. The chief had me buy them for you and I took the liberty of washing your clothing while you were asleep. He also asked to see you once you were feeling up to it.”

I nod in understanding as she walks away. Grateful but a bit apprehensive I finish the stew and carry my plate to Nadia.

“Are you still hungry?” she asks.

I shake my head. “Can you tell me where to find the chief?

“Go out that door and take the first right, it will bring you to our small market go straight through the market and you will find some stairs follow the stairs all the way up and the chief should be there.” She explains.

I walk to my room and quickly gather the pack and the tunic. Before heading to the tavern door, I thank my host again for her hospitality before I leave.


	3. Olvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era gets some bearings but it's still a slippery slope.

Taking the directions Nadia gives I find myself moving into through the small market. I got a few looks being a newcomer as expected but nothing more.

Walking up the steps I see several people surrounding and older man. He must be the chief I reason. Quickening my pace I walk over to stand near him. I see Edan along with another person. He seems in the middle of something and I don’t wish to interrupt so I patiently wait.

“I got this necklace in Mediah when I was young.” The chief says palming the talisman around his neck. “Maybe this necklace is the cause of my granddaughter’s nightmares. If you really need it I’d be happy to give it to you.”

“That would be a great help.” Edan replies studying the necklace carefully.

“I really shouldn’t care about this kind of thing anymore.” The Chief sighs, as he snaps the cord around his neck in a single movement and hands the talisman to the woman. “Here you are.”

“Oh thank you so much,” she replies bowing in gratitude. “We’ll do anything possible to find the cause of your granddaughter’s nightmares.”

Edan gives me nod of acknowledgement as he takes his leave with the woman in tow. I nod in return before turning to the chief. “Welcome to Olvia. I’m Igor Bartoli.” He greets me, “I hope your accommodations were satisfactory?”

“You have been most hospitable thank you.” I reply with a small smile.

“Good feel free to enjoy our town. We don’t have much but I think you find the people quite welcoming.” He says with a kind smile. “Can I get your name adventurer?”

There it is, I rack my brain but come up with nothing. Looking him in the eye I reply, “My apologies Chief Bartoli but I honestly can’t remember. I don’t know how I got here. Who I am or where I’m from.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He smiles comfortingly at me. “I’m sure your memory will come back in time.”

“Thank you, I hope that as well.” I reply with a small smile of my own.

“Before I take my leave,” Igor says kindly, “I’ll give you some advice go see Buntt he is one of our best skill instructor he might be able to least remind of what you were before you lost your memory. Just head out the left side of this area down the steps and you will find him. It also might be helpful to speak with Edan. When I first met him I thought he was a regular adventurer but he’s actually some sort of famous researcher perhaps he could help with your memory.”

_You are too weak now. I heard people talking about the guy Buntt. There are some pretty skilled fighters here you should see him._

Not knowing what else to do I think it would be best to follow his advice. Following the sound of sparring I find Buntt. I hear him muttering to himself as I approach. “Who the hell is Commander Croxus anyway? “ He grabs a bottle of what I can only think might be some liquor and places it on a nearby stump. “Did he get promoted to Commander by breaking bottles?”  He grabs his sword and neatly slices the neck of bottle off before taking the bottle and sighing, “Isn’t this…just an excuse to drink more?” He notices and presence and straightens up. “Oh so you are the wind-bearer the Chief told me about.”

Buntt comes forward as if inspecting me. “Do you know how to use the weapons you carry?”

“I don’t remember ever using them but I know they are mine somehow.” I admit.

His eyes light up with understanding as he cocks his head giving me a curious glance. “Come; let us see what you can learn then.”

After a couple hours of instruction Buntt looks satisfied, “I can see your style and you may not remember but your body remembers. It could use some polish but I think you will be able to protect yourself.”

Dusk is falling so I make my way back toward the tavern.  I see Edan talking to red-headed woman and a demi beast. Not wanting to interrupt but also remembering what the Chief had said earlier I approach them stopping a few feet away to wait patiently.

“Are you really an expert?” the redheaded woman says haughtily, “You don’t look like one to me.” She glances over Edan doubtfully.

Edan doesn’t even seem fazed by her rude demeanor though. “I’ve investigated ruins across the continent. Ancient artifacts are my forte.”

“Humph, everyone says they’re an expert. Could you have done that all by yourself?”  The red-heads asks almost accusingly.

Edan chuckles lightly. “Not by myself, I’m with an ancient language expert and some quality excavators.” He gestures over to some people that I can only assume are his team.

“Ahuh,” the red hard woman sighs disgustedly as she gestures to man beside her.

 The man steps forward. “You stand before Princess Jarette. You must mind you’re…” Princess Jarette taps him on the arm as if to remind of something. “Oh, please understand that it’s hard to trust you given the magnitude of the task before us. Return to where you came from.”

How rude! I can’t help but shake my head.

Once again Edan doesn’t even seem fazed in the least by the rude reception he is receiving. “Hmm… alright then.” Reaching into his pocket and opening hand I see a gem. “This gemstone was recovered from the Valencia Ruins. It was verified authentic by the Imperial Court.”

The demi-beast bends forward shifting his glasses for a better look. “It couldn’t be…A gem of balance? They say it can seal the Dark Power but I never thought I’d see one in my life.”

Princess Jarette bends down as well looking curiously at the gem. “Fine. You are in charge of the Stone Chamber investigation. A fortnight, that’s how long you’ll have for the investigation.”

Edan gives her a cocky smile. “Good, you’ll see me sooner than that.”

The Princess and her Attendant walk away leaving me with Edan. “The chief said I should speak to you but first I wanted to thank you.”

“The chief sent you to me? Well I’m nothing special. I’m just an explorer like you.” Edan replies.

I stop myself from rolling my eyes at him, as I am fairly certain that he knows I just heard the entire exchange between him and the Princess. Cocking my head thoughtfully for moment I decide. “Well anyway, thank you for helping me earlier.” I turn to take my leave. If he doesn’t want to help I can’t make him. Let him keep whatever secrets he feels he needs to.

It’s completely dark now. As I turn the corner heading for the tavern, I feel a hand grab my arm pulling me roughly. Before I even think I have my dagger out and have slashed the arm that was holding me. I am prepared to continue the fight if need be but looking up I see  Edan holding up his hands in surrender.

“Hold on!” he says looking at the dagger and back at me as he steps to a safer distance. “I just want to talk to you.”

“You should know better than to grab someone’s arm in the dark when they don’t know you wish to speak with them.” I retort hotly.

“I’m…sorry. I acted on impulse.” He admits dropping his gaze.

I smirk wryly at him for a moment. “I did as well. Are you okay?”

This he raises his arm checking it over. “Yea, it’s not deep it will be fine. But the reason I came after well…two reasons … One I wanted to get your name, and two I was curious why the chief would send you to me.”

I shake my head. “Your second question is the answer to your first question.” He looks at me curiously until I explain. “I can’t remember my name, who I am or how I got here or why I’m here. The chief thought you might be able to help me.”

Edan rocks back on his heels, “I see. I don’t know if I can help but…I may find something in my travels that will be of use to you. ” He looks at me thoughtfully for a minute. “But perhaps you could come with us. You can obviously protect yourself and my team isn’t a bunch of fighters they are scholars.”

I narrow my eyes considering carefully. I know now he wasn’t acting on impulse when he grabbed me as he said. He was testing me and digging for information. He likes to play that he’s nothing but an artifacts expert or adventurer but this man is cunning and could possibly be dangerous.

“Thanks but I don’t think so.” I reply with an innocent smile. Two can play at this game. His swaggering confidence gives way to shock and I stifle a giggle.

“May I ask you why?” he finally responds.

“You really want to know?” I ask angrily my eyes flashing as I step forward looking him straight in the face.

He nods carefully watching my movements.

“Because you haven’t been honest with me,” I reply simply. “You did not act on impulse as you said it was calculated move to test me and draw out information. I might have been a bit slow to realize it but after the last couple days I can forgive myself for that. That said though, I can’t trust you. I may not understand what’s happening to me but I will not let myself be used.”

Edan looks at me for a second time with a more surprised expression. He seems taken back by my sudden change in demeanor. Good he needs to be off balance as I have been off balance for since I woke in that field. But before I can continue I am interrupted by a few drunks leaving the tavern.

“This man bothering you miss? We can take care of him.” The first man says politely slurring his words. The second one looks at me like a wolf does a fresh kill …simply leering. The third man pumps his fists together obviously looking for a fight.

I definitely don’t want to make more a scene now that we have company of at least partially an unsavory type. I quickly snake my arm around Edan’s waist and school my face into innocence. “He’s not bothering me in the least. We just had a little lover’s tiff. It’s over now.” I reply.

I feel Edan jolt at my words but he quickly encircles my shoulders with his arm pulling me closer. “I forgot our anniversary but I promised I would make it up to her.”  He adds looking properly chastised as he plays along with my ploy.

“Alright.” The first man says nodding, “As long as you are okay.” The men walk off.

Once they are out of sight and earshot. I pull away from Edan. “Quick thinking there,” he says smirking. “You are far more perceptive than you appear to be. We can’t talk here. Let’s go to the tavern. Orwen and I will explain. Will you at least listen?”

I nod and walk toward the tavern.


	4. Secret Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edan tells Era who he is. Well at least part of it …

Once back at the tavern, Edan takes me to a room. “I’m going to get Orwen. I’ll be right back.” Looking around quickly realize it’s his room. I squash the desire to poke around and take a seat on the only chair. I hear the door open and Edan along with at the woman I saw him with earlier enter the room.

She gives me a kind smile. “I’m Orwen, pleasure to meet you. And you are?”

“Orwen, she has no memory.” Edan explains as he sits on the edge of the bed.

“Oh, My apologies.” She says giving me a sad look as she leans against the bedpost.

“Look,” Edan says kindly, “Orwen and I are part of Secret Society. We try to protect the Ancients’ Relics and prevent disasters from the use of black stones.”

“Are you sure you want to tell her?” Orwen asks skeptically.

“Yea, we could use some help. You and I can’t keep protecting the others alone you know.”  He says pragmatically. “I watched her practice with Buntt today. Although she can’t remember, she is quite skilled.”

It’s my turn to be taken aback. “You…watched me practice?”

“Well, yeah,” He breaks into an easy grin. “It’s not often I get to watch a wind-bearer in action.”

“Wind- Bearer?” I ask curiously. “Buntt had mentioned that but I don’t know what he meant.”

Sadness crosses Orwen’s face as she turns to me. “You really don’t remember.” She sighs, “To give you the quick condensed version. Elves are broken into two factions the Ganelle and the Vedir. The Ganelle work with the forces of nature most specifically the Sylph who bestow the power of wind. You appear to be of this faction. “

I ponder this for moment and find that it feels …right.

“The Vedir disagree with the communing of nature and choose to utilize the power for destruction magic. Although this may seem detrimental they practice great power and control over this magic and use it for the greater good.” She finishes her explanation.

“But what about you?” I ask curiously as everyone can see she is at least part elf. Her ears are not nearly as long and pointy as mine but the basic shape is the same.

“I am a special case.” She explains, “Half-elf, half-human, I basically walk in both worlds but belong to neither.”

That actually sounds incredibly sad to me. “I’m sorry, that must be difficult.”

She smiles, “Thanks I appreciate your compassion but I’ve gotten used to it. It’s okay.”

“Anyway,” Edan says, “I was telling the truth when I said I don’t know if we can help you regain your memory but we know others who might know something.”

“Alustin,” Orwen says thoughtfully. Edan nods in agreement.

“He might know something.” Edan replies, “We are to meet up with him in Velia. After the investigation at the Ancient Stone Chamber and the team could use some extra protection, what do you say?”

I contemplate for a moment the guiding voice that has been with me has been silent for some time now. To be honest I don’t see many other options. I nod my head, “Very well, I’ll accompany you.”

“Well then it’s decided we will leave in the morning,” Orwen says with a small smile as she crosses the room and opens the latch on the door. “Goodnight.” With the soft click of the latch the door is closed behind her leaving Edan and I in the room.

Pulling my now tired body from the chair, “I should get going as well.” I say, as I head to the door.

“Wait.” Edan stops me, “I want to ask you something.”

I turn to look at him curiously. Most humans are shorter than me but Edan is probably an inch taller so I can look him in the face.

“What should we call you?” he asks gently. “It would be awkward to call you _hey you_ all the time.” He gives me a goofy smirk.

I ponder it for a moment. “Well since I don’t remember my own name I get to choose one, which is something most aren’t able to do. I suppose I should be happy about that.”

Edan noticing my conflicted state walks over to me placing his hands gently on my shoulders before bringing his forehead to touch mine. My vision blurs with him being so close and I feel a blush creeping into my cheeks. “You don’t have to decide right away.”

Oddly enough, even though I’m a bit embarrassed, I feel calmer and more relaxed since I woke in the field. “You can call me Era.” I decide.

He pulls back seemingly surprised I came up with an answer so quickly. “Era huh?” He tries out the name as he studies me. “It seems to suit you.” He removes his hands from my shoulders and I step back.

 “I should go.” I say giving him a thankful smile. “Goodnight Edan.”

“Goodnight Era.” He replies returning my smile.


	5. Western Guard Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did the soldiers at western guard camp think it was good idea to capture an ogre?

 

The next morning Orwen, Edan and I leave Olvia with his team in tow. We are headed to the Ancient Stone Chamber with a stop for supplies at Western Guard Camp. Its early afternoon by the time we get to Western Guard Camp, the atmosphere is a bit frenzied. Orwen and Edan leave to find out what is going on while I stay to guard the team.

Orwen returns without Edan. I look at her curiously as she begins to explain it seems that the Western guard camp is having troubles from all sides on several fronts Wolves, imp attacks and two imp leaders. “And to top it all they went and captured and ogre.” She ends sighing.

“What were they thinking?” I wonder out loud.

“They thought they could scare the imps away with it.” Edan answers walking up to us.

“And what happens if breaks free?” I ask.

“Then they are screwed.” Edan replies bluntly.

“We are going rest here tonight and set up at the Ancient Stone Chamber in the morning.” He announces.

I look at him incredulously, “With the ogre?”

“I trust Commander Cliff’s men will be able to keep the creature contained.” Edan says confidently.  

I wish I had his confidence but I just have a terrible feeling about this. We set up camp behind the main tents just inside the camps wooden walls. Stepping away from the fire for some air I walk around aimlessly until I hear a conversation.

“This tastes weird! You expect me to eat this garbage.” I recognize the voice as belonging to Princess Jarette.

“Princess… this isn’t Heidel you know.” Ah her attendant, I almost feel sorry for the man.

“I don’t want to hear it!” she raises her voice to just below a shout. “I’m tired of Cliff’s lectures. I’m tired of crappy food and beds.  Let’s just finish here and go home.”

I can’t help but snicker.  What a spoiled pain in the ass! She actually has nicer accommodations than the Commander does. They probably went above and beyond to make her as comfortable as possible.

Heading back to the fire I listen to the banter of Edan’s team until I’m tired. Politely I excuse myself to my tent and fall asleep.

I am awakened by Edan shaking me. “The ogre broke loose!” I nod rising immediately as my earlier fears have been realized.

“I’m going to help the soldiers. Orwen is staying with the team and Cliff asked if you might be able to ensure the Princess’s safety.” Edan explains. Personally I could care less about her safely but I nod in agreement. Arming myself I prepare to head the Princess’s tent.

 “Good I’ve got to get out there and help.”  He races to the other side of the camp I can see most of the soldiers are there already fighting the Ogre.

“Cliff said we would be safe!” The princess is raging when I get to the tent. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’ve been sent to ensure your safety.” I explain quietly. “For the moment it’s safe here, the ogre is on the other side of the camp.”

“Screw this! I’m going back to Heidel.” Jarette says angrily stomping off. Her attendant and I follow her as she walks out of the camp but then everything changed.

Imps coming straight into the camp, shite!  I remember Edan mentioning Imp attacks. There are no soldiers left at the entrances due to the Ogre escaping. I run stopping to stand between her and impending danger. “Jarette get back into your tent now!”  I shout as the imps move toward us.

“I’m going home.” She says petulantly, “if you try to stop me I’ll have you court martialed.”

I draw myself up to my full height and stand over her. “If you don’t go back to the tent right now I’ll feed you to the ogre myself.”

Jarette steps back and gasps. “Well I never!”

The Attendant gasps finally seeing the advancing imps. “Princess, she is right. Let’s go back you are endangering your life.”

I turn from them immediately grabbing my bow, sending a flurry of arrows into the advancing mob. “Just go!”

I hear them run off as I keep firing arrows. The creatures fall easily, the problem is there are so many of them. Before long I there are so many imps crowding at the entrance I can’t string enough arrows. They are too close so I just smack them with my bow to knock them back a bit while using my dagger to finish off the closest ones.  I can’t let them pass me. I start to panic when something very strange happens. My bow starts glowing; the bright light causes me to shield my eyes. The imps step away fearing the strange light.

What is going on?

My bow has transformed I am no longer holding the bow but the hilt of a short sword. To say I’m surprised would be an understatement but at the same time it’s familiar and comforting. The light coming from the weapon is just a small glow now.

 I look up to see most of the imps have retreated. But it seems there is larger and do mean larger issue. I see an imp… an impossibly large imp. Is it even an imp? Of course the behemoth is heading right toward me. I can’t let it get to the entrance so I race forward just hoping I can hold it off long enough for help to come.

The creature sees me and lets out an angry roar. It charges toward me. Sidestepping the charge I whirl around and attack. It’s odd I don’t think I just move. 

_That’s it! Use your power. This is what you are._

Trusting the voice I continue dodging attacks and attacking when it feels right. I see the creature raise its arms and I block. I can feel the air tremble around me as it screams in raging anger.

Then a thought hits me….why are we fighting?

“Hey imp!” I yell as I parry another attack.

The imp stops for moment looking at me in surprise. “You didn’t call me red-nose.” He says dropping his arms and looking at me.

“Is there a reason I should?” I ask.

“That is what all the humans call me. They make fun of my big red nose.” He says simply.

Is he angry because people make fun of him? Are all the attacks because of this? I lower my sword and dagger.

“What is your name?” I query curiosity getting the better of me.

“Zeuzir is my name but people make fun of me they call me red nose.” He says sadly before a curious expression crosses his face. “What is your name?”

“Era,” I reply with a small smile.

“Era,” Zeuzir says trying out the name.

“Is that why you fight them?” I ask.

He nods. So basically this entire war with imps is down to people bullying this imp. I pinch my nose and shake my head. “Ok, Zeuzir, I will not make fun…”

I am interrupted by Edan and Cliff along with the soldiers from the camp racing over us.

“Era, get away! He will kill you!” Cliff commands.

“No, he won’t.” I hold my ground standing between the men and Zeuzir who just looks at me curiously.

“Do you know even why you are fighting?” I ask them.  Edan is looking at me curiously now as well.

“The imps attack our camp every night now we have the chance to kill the leader and then they will go away.” Cliff says impatiently.

“They might not have started in first place had you not made fun of their leader.” I retort.

Cliff looks confused. He looks at the Zeuzir and then back at me lowering his weapon.

“His name is Zeuzir and all he really wants is for people to quit calling him red nose.” I explain.

“We were happy until your people moved here and taunted me.” Zeuzir says looking pointedly at Cliff.

Cliff looks shocked that Zeuzir is not only being non-aggressive but he is speaking. “I wouldn’t have believed it.” He says astonished but he pulls himself together quickly. “Are you willing to talk to me about stopping the fighting?”

Zeuzir nods. “Yes, fighting causes dying and dying is bad.”

“I see.” Cliff says thoughtfully. “If I can get people to call you by your real name will you stop raiding the camp at night?”

“Yes,” Zeuzir says firmly.

Once we get back to the camp Edan claps me on the back. “Well done.  I would have never thought that any of the imps had the capacity to be reasoned with.”

“I just took a chance. I was fighting him alone and quite frankly didn’t wish my death yet.” I reply with a smirk.

“Yea, I’m sorry about that.” He says looking at the ground.

“No matter you couldn’t have known. Now at least preliminary truce is in place. I hope Commander Cliff is going to ensure that it stays peaceful.” I say walking over to the fire to get some hot water.

“Is the Princess alright?” I ask as I drop some herbs in the hot water.

“Hmph, alive and well and screeching for your court martial,” Edan gives a hearty chuckle, “Once she found out you weren’t part of Cliff’s troops she was even more enraged. What did you do to her?”

“Well to keep the spoiled prat from running straight into an advancing imp army, I threatened to feed her to the ogre,” I reply with a snicker.

Edan laughs even louder.

“Thankfully her attendant saw the danger and convinced her go back.” I say a bit more seriously.

“Well that is a good thing,” He yawns tiredly. “Well I should head to bed, good night Era.”

“Good night, Edan,” I reply.


	6. The Ancient Stone Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concealed by hordes of Tree Spirits, these ruins are hard to see from outside. Upon entering, you'll observe that the architectural methods used to construct these ruins are far different from the buildings of the contemporary era. (summary taken from Black Desert Online game database)

The next morning, we head to the Ancient Stone Chamber.  The ruin is crumbling and in my mind doesn’t look all that safe. However the rest of the group doesn’t seem fazed by this in the least as they head into the underground ruin and set up their equipment.

Looking around I can see the fascination with a place like this. This place seems to be frozen in time. I see robed figures that have turned to stone and strange glowing statues. It almost appears that the robed figures were afraid and trying to run away from these machine-like statues.

There are also murals depicting stories.

Mural I: A crowned man sits on a throne flanked by spires. Below, 4 robed men bow their heads in reverence before an altar.

“What do you think it means?” I ask Lafi, as he studies it.

He turns a kind smile to me before replying, “Judging by the symbol of Cron Castle displayed on the mural, the man wearing the crown is presumed to be Agris III, who funded Cron Castle. His attendant vassals are pictured bowing to him on an altar."

We walk to another mural and look it over it shows:

Mural II: A large, robed man approaches Agris on his throne. He is holding a scroll. Below them both is a stone tablet displaying the image of a black stone, as seen in the Edana murals.

“Interesting, Lafi says excitedly, "Hadum, the God of Darkness, is depicted in a scroll given to King Agris III of Cron Castle by the original Immortal Alchemist. According to translations of the ancient language written below this depiction, one who is able to summon the lord of the dark will be bestowed with great power."

He almost skips over to the next mural in his giddiness which makes me grin. “Look at this one!”

Mural III: A summoning stone owned exclusively by the Immortal Alchemist is placed upon the Cron Castle Altar, appears to prophesize a ritual to summon Hadum.

“Isn’t the altar of snakes the symbol of alchemy?” I ask him.

“Yes this is depicting the Immortal alchemist placing a summoning stone upon the altar, causing the flames of disaster to ignite.” Lafi explains, “I think these murals are to either tell the story of Cron Castle or even could be a warning.”

I nod in agreement. “I should go. I’m interrupting you.”

He nods but then smiles. “I find your curiosity refreshing. I’ll study these and then teach you what I’ve learned.”

I head down the chamber further past a bunch of crypts and bones which honestly give me the creeps. The corridor turns and steps lead down further inside to open into a large rather cavernous room.

No one really seems to notice my entrance they are too busy studying the murals and the strange device toward the back of the room.  There is a very ornate tiered square platform and above it a cube covered with hieroglyphs floats, spinning lazily around. My curiosity gets the better of me and I walk toward the cube.

As I get closer to the cube, Orwen turns to look at me. “Edan, look at this.” She says perplexed.

Edan rises from where he was studying the lower part of the platform.

“Hm, is something wrong with the artifact?” he asks. He notices my presence and he eyes widen.

Why are they looking at me so strangely? The cube over the platform starts to shake.

“Could it…somehow be… your presence?” He asks looking at me.

I feel a roaring enter my ears my head I can barely hear him. “I …don’t know.” I manage to say. The room starts to shake and I feel woozy.

“You…though it’s weak, you are possessed with Dark Energy,” Orwen says kindly.

What does that even mean? I see Edan pull out the talisman that he got from Chief Bartoli. It glows with an eerie light. “Hm, it still hasn’t awakened.”

What is he talking about?

“Era! Tell us anything at all you can remember about the Black Energy.” Edan pleads.

_Stay away from them_

“You must rid yourself of these hallucinations.” He continues.

_They will ruin us._

“Edan stop! She seems unstable.” Orwen cautions grabbing Edan arm.

_Listen to what I say_

_Your life is at risk without me_

I see a black mist rise up around me enter the artifact. The artifact seems to split into perfectly geometric shapes that spread out. Watching in horror I see the black mist coalesce into a ball within the artifact. My knees crumble but strangely enough I don’t fall I’m frozen in place.

 It’s as if time has stopped.

I see Orwen and Edan frozen in a defensive posture arms blocking their faces, from what I don’t understand. The room rumbles.  The moving artifact pieces seem to stop as well.

**The Awakened Civilization – Holy Sacrifice- Seal- Pledge**

These words are imprinted in the air in front of me. Is this a message?

The pieces of the artifact start to spin blindingly fast. Then they snap back together as the blackball emerges.

I hear Orwen take a breath as if she were held underwater and turn to Edan, “Are you okay? “

Edan replies, “We were one step too late.”

_Hee-hee the power is mine now._

The black ball disappears. The ground shakes and I am thrown aside into one of the alcoves.

“Edan! You must run the whole place is coming down!” I hear Orwen shout.

“Go! I’ll be right behind you!” He commands.

“Era!”

 

 

 

 


	7. The Battle Within

_I can feel my power returning_

I’m sick of your yearning for power

_You simpleton! Do you not realize I am the reason you live?_

Perhaps but you speak of a contract I have no memory of

_Oh so now you want your memories back._

Coming to I hear Edan. “Era, wake up!” He is right beside me yelling.

“Edan?” I ask softly opening my eyes to darkness.

“Oh thank goodness!” he says with relief.

“Could you please quit yelling?”  I ask quietly, “My head feels like it’s splitting open.”

“Oh, sorry.” He says lowering his voice.

“What happened?” I ask curiously.

“The room collapsed.” He explains, “We are trapped. Orwen and the team will dig us out.”

“Are you hurt?” I query.

He chuckles before answering, “Leave it to you to worry about me when you should be worrying about yourself. A few bruises and scrapes but I had to pull a boulder off of you.” I try to move my body gingerly to see how I feel. “Don’t try to move!” he says worriedly. “We don’t know how injured you are.”

“It’s okay.” I reply. “I hurt everywhere but somehow I’m whole.”

I sit up carefully checking myself over once again. I am definitely bruised all over. My head is throbbing so I say nothing. Edan stays quiet as well. My mind is running though. What is wrong with me? What is this black energy that they were talking about? Why am I not dead after being basically crushed by a boulder? Am I really even here? Why did he stay to save me?

The room grows colder and I wrap my arms around legs in an effort to conserve heat.

“Era?” Edan asks. “Is your head better?”

I snicker wryly, “I feel like one of your excavator guys has been taking a pickaxe to my head for days.”

He chuckles softly at my humor attempt. “I’m sorry.  I can’t help with that.”

“Can you explain what the Black Energy is?” I ask finally.

“We don’t really understand it all to be honest,” he says sighing, “that is why I asked you to tell me everything you remember about the Black Energy.”

“There isn’t really much to tell,” I reply honestly, “I woke up to voices in head pushing me to get more powerful.”

_Shut up!_

“He guides me I guess to people and things that help me survive.” I continue ignoring the voice.

_He will separate us…you will die!_

“He took the energy of the artifact and that is probably why I am still alive.” I admit. It’s getting harder to speak I feel like my brain is being squeezed.

_I’ll teach you to run your mouth!_

No not again.

I am suddenly in field but this time it’s different everything is moving in waves. The dark mist pours out of my body coalescing into a boney creature with a black cape. The only thing that remains the same is the glyph on his head.

_You stupid selfish creature_

Me! I didn’t take someone’s memories and force them to do anything! If anyone is selfish it’s you!” I retort.

_You are nothing without me!_

“I don’t believe that!” I scream back.

A bolt of purple energy emits from the creature and I am knocked down. Getting up I realize something. Firstly I am not hurting aside from being knocked to the ground. Secondly my weapons are on my person and third…

“I think you need me to make your goal,” I say cunningly as I grab my dagger and change the bow into a sword. “You need me!”

_I don’t need you! You will die without me!_

I slash at the creature as it tries to attack again. “If that is true then why don’t you just leave?” I goad a bit more. “Face it you need my strength to survive. Not the other way around.”

_No! You are weak without me you will cease to exist!_

 The spirit disappears and reappears behind me. I am expecting this attack somehow and my sword finds it mark. I hear thud as the spirit falls over, beaten and its energy spent. I watch in fascination as the creature seems converge back into the small version I briefly saw in the chamber.

_I don’t even have the strength to fight…_

_You are right…_

_I can’t do anything without you…_

“What is it that you need from me?” I ask curiously.

_I want to find my home…_

_We are still friends right???_

_Will you help me???_

The spirit honestly just seems to be sad. I can’t help but feel a bit sorry for it. “I will at least listen.” I reply. “What happened to me and what happened to you?”

_I was …alone….lonely…I had no home_

_You died…_

_I brought you back…_

_We made a deal…_

_Your memories … they keep me with you…_

_We traded…your life for memories and taking me home…_

_That was the deal…_

I don’t even need to think about this. “I will take you home.”

_Still friends???_

“Yes, but you need to behave yourself and trust me.” I reply.

_I will_


	8. Still Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Era and Edan ever be rescued?

Waking up I realize, I am still in the caved in room. “Edan?”

“Thank goodness, I was beginning to worry,” Edan says.

I’m really cold now so curl my body into ball. “Something happened,” I say calmly before falling silent.

“Care to share?” he prompts gently.

“The black energy,” I begin as my teeth start chattering, “Black spirit, I mean, I know what it wants. It… wants to go home.”

“I see.” Edan says obviously still confused. “It doesn’t matter right now. You need to get warm. I can hear you shivering.”

I hear him stand and shuffle around in the dark. I feel him brush behind me as he sits down. He pulls me back to his chest and lays his overcoat over both of us before sliding his hands under the coat to wrap his arms around me leaning us back on a rock.

The kind gesture makes tears well up as all the emotions I have been pushing away come back in a rush.  I struggle to get a grip and I do momentarily. I should have known Edan would notice.

“Era…” The next thing I know I am being turned and pulled into Edan’s chest. I stifle a sob. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be strong all the time.”

I give in and sag into his chest, tears slipping from my eyes for what feels like forever. I finally lift my head and feel Edan’s hands gently moving my head until our foreheads touch. “It’s okay; you can tell me when you are ready.”

I nod not trusting my voice yet. I feel him cup my cheek and wipe the last of tears away with his thumb before he tilts my face to his and places a gentle kiss on my mouth. I pull away surprised by this turn of events.

“I…I probably shouldn’t have done that.” He says regretfully, “I just…” He sighs “I care for you… and I hate seeing you so distraught.”

I’m not sure what to say. I don’t mind and I don’t regret it. In fact I’m not opposed to the idea of kissing him. If I were to be honest I care about him too. I reach up to his neck and gently pull him back to me returning his kiss.  His surprised gasp makes me giggle, before he captures my lips and nibbles on my bottom lip. I tease him for a moment before opening my mouth slightly for him.

He leans back on the rock pulling me with him. However this leaves my legs in an uncomfortable twisted position. So I shift my lower body to straddle his waist which causes him to groan as find his lips again. His hands travel down to my ass as he pulls me impossibly close to him.

Clink!

I raise my head breaking off our kiss. “Listen.”

Clink!

Clink!

“Sounds like my team is breaking through the rubble.” He sighs a mixture of happy and regretful.

Clink!

Clink!

“Edan? Era?” I hear Orwen’s voice.

“We are here,” Edan calls out.

“Oh thank goodness,” Orwen replies with relief.


	9. Freed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally make it out of the chamber.

Finally we emerge from the Ancient Stone Chamber it’s almost dusk. Edan wraps an arm around my waist supporting my battered sore body as Orwen leads us to where they pitched camp.  When we get to the fire I drop down onto a log exhaustedly.

After explaining that I was pinned under a boulder, Edan excuses himself to tend to the scratches and bruises he received. At the moment I feel too tired to even move. Orwen wastes no time bringing me food and drink which I accept gratefully.

“How are you feeling?” she ask with a concern expression looking me over carefully.

I sigh before answering her honestly. “I’m battered, bruised, and basically fought an internal battle with something I barely understand.”

She presses her lips together for a moment before replying, “I can’t help you with the Dark Energy but I know someone who can at least help your body recover.”

She walks to a tent and comes back with a small girl? Before I can question she speaks “This is Yaz, she is a gifted healer. Don’t let her appearance fool you she is much more mature than she appears.”

I manage a tired smile, “Hello Yaz, I’m Era.” Looking at her I realize she is not a shai as I first assumed the ears are wrong. She has rather large round ears with swirling tattoos that poke through her cropped hair. Her eyes seem to be those of someone much wiser than her appearance would dictate.

“Nice to meet you Era,” Yaz replies kindly. “I can see you have been through a lot. Do you mind me tending you?”

I am actually touched she would ask permission. So I nod, “of course, thank you.”

She reaches over to me with both hands hovering over me. A pale blue light emits from her hands as she passes them over my body. It seems that she is investigating the extent of damage first. I wince when she gets to my head as it is still hammering away.

Yaz quickly moves her hands back over my body. The pale blue light changes to a dark green. I watch with astonishment as the cuts and bruises seem to fade away. When she gets to my head the light increases and I inhale sharply at the pressure.

“I’m sorry,” Yaz says quickly moving her hands away. “Something is keeping me from healing you completely. But I believe the headache will recede on its own in time.”

“It’s the Black Energy most likely.” Orwen explains.

“I see.” Yaz says understanding.

“Thanks for trying,” I say gratefully.

“Perhaps an herbal preparation would be more useful?” Orwen asks Yaz.

Yaz nods, “It couldn’t hurt.”

I watch Orwen as she gets hot water off the fire, grabbing some herb bottles from her pack starts dropping them into a mug, before handing the mug to me.

I take small sip of the contents expecting it to taste terrible. I am not disappointed. Yaz giggles at my scrunched up face. I turn giving her a small smirk. “Medicine always tastes bad; I wonder why they can’t make a great tasting medicine.”

“Yes, something that tastes like fruit pudding or candy.” Yaz adds.

Orwen chuckles at us.

“I’m not interrupting am I?” Edan ask as he walks back toward the campfire.

“Not at all,” Orwen smiles a bit mischievously. “Yaz just finished checking Era over.”

 The rest of the team starts filtering in from different areas of the camp. Soon the campfire is full of happily chatting scholars talking about the things they learned from studying the ancient stone chamber.

I listen for a while but soon the low drum of my headache forces me to politely take my leave. I walk toward the outskirts of the camp not wanting to go too far but at the same time just needing a bit of space. Finding a fallen log I sit down and lean against it to look at the vastness of the star-filled sky above me.

“Era?” I wake up to see Edan standing beside me. I must have fallen asleep while I was stargazing.

He sits down beside me, “I was worried when Yaz went to check on you and you weren’t in your tent.”

“I’m sorry. I came out here to get some air, started stargazing and must have fallen asleep.” I explain sheepishly.

Edan looks up, “Well you did pick a good spot. The view is amazing.” He shifts his gaze to me, “Yaz said you had a headache that she couldn’t help with. How are you feeling now?”

“Orwen mixed up some medicine for me; it seems to be much better now. Perhaps my impromptu nap helped,” I chuckle softly.

He laughs lightly with me.

“Edan did you find Era?” Yaz calls out.

“Yes, she’s fine.” Edan calls back teasingly, “Just napping in odd places.”

“Okay, I’ll let the others know,” she calls back.

“So mean!” I mock pout before breaking into a giggle.

“Well, everyone was worried.” He says his eyes twinkling with mischief, “At least I got them to stop worrying.”

I wonder should I tell him everything that went on when I was out in the cave. He seems to be very curious about the Black Energy. I’ve heard more rumors of people showing up randomly in Olvia. I think about this for some time before I make a decision.

“I think I’m ready to talk about it,” I sigh quietly.

Edan turns me, “If you want to.”

I nod, “I do.”  


“I can only tell you what remember from the time I woke up in Olvia,” I remind him.

He nods patiently waiting for me continue. I tell him everything that the spirit has done and said in the past few days. When I get to the part of fighting the black spirit he stops me.

“You mean to tell me you had a physical battle, in your mind?” he asks incredulously.

“I guess you could look at it that way.” I reply.

I’m sorry for interrupting. Please go on.” he requests.

“Well after I beat the Black Spirit I did get some answers about the contract I made with him,” I explain, “I died the spirit came to me offering me a deal, a second life for my memories and I need to find its home.”

Edan is intently listening.

“Since I beat him he doesn’t have the power to take over but …I have to help him go home. He still has my memories but it doesn’t matter anymore. We are …friends.” I finish.

“I see,” Edan scratches his head. “Do you know of the Story of Edana?”

I shake my head. Edan leans back comfortably against the log wrapping an arm over my shoulders. “Edana was one of the ancients, the head of the Kabau tribe. He was first to “overcome his ego” and became a great leader.”

 

 “Edana was worshipped and it shown that he gave black stones to the other ancients, but this created both harmony and disaster for his people. He did not age but some point he died. He was the guardian of black stones and how they were used.”

“But didn’t the ancients create those war machines we saw in the Ancient Stone Chamber?” I ask curiously.

Edan nods, “Yes, but they also used them for daily things like heating metals and cooking food. Edana was eternally young according to the texts, he did not age but one day he did die. The people mourned him and the priests buried him under black stones. Not long after the burial Edana emerged to live a second life as Awakened. He lived twice as long as normal lifespan and then died again.”

“So you think this is what has happened to me?” I ask curiously.

“I think I understand how the Black Energy works a little more.” He admits, “Most people who come in contact with it go mad under the influence of Black Energy. They don’t have the strength to overcome the energy.”

“The Black Spirit just wants to go home but I don’t know where that home could be,” I reply.

_Home…_

I know… I will figure it out.

“I don’t know either,” Edan sighs, “but we have more information than before. I’m sorry that the chamber caved in though it will take time for it to be cleared and research to start again. I’m not sure we can even get authorization to study again.”

I feel bad because it’s my fault the chamber is in this state.

 “We should get back to camp and get some rest.” Edan stands up offering me his hand. I take his hand and he pulls me up roughly into him giving me hug. Pulling away, he brushes my hair out of my face before pressing his forehead against mine. “It’s not your fault.”  I nod giving him a small smile before he takes my hand and turns toward the camp.


	10. Alustin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Alustin

We get to Velia around noon and Edan immediately takes me to see Alustin. As we approach his location I see a group of people. “My friends, there no need to think of alchemy as something esoteric,” A kind looking older man carrying a strange looking staff seems to be teaching this group of people. “ Alchemy begins with understanding the fundamental principles of all things. All thing exist based on…”

The odd staff he holds shakes. “hmm?”

I hear the people start panicking.  What’s happening? The staff is shaking!

“This device reacts when Black Energy is present…” the man explains calmly, “My friends do not be afraid. It’s a small amount of energy.”

His gaze settles on me, “Is there a stranger among us, by any chance?”

“Alustin, I apologize for interrupting your lesson.” Edan says walking forward. His hand has mine firmly as he pulls me with him.

“We will continue our lesson at a later time,” Alustin states to the people. The people gathered quickly disperse throwing some distrustful glances at me as they leave. Alustin ignores it asking, “You have returned from the Ancient Stone Chamber?”

Edan nods. “Yes we have much to discuss.”

“Then let’s retire to my house we can talk there,” Alustin says gesturing to house not far from where we are. “How are Yaz and Orwen?” He asks.

“They are doing well.” Edan replies, “They have gone ahead of us to Heidel.”

“I see.” Alustin opens the door and gestures us to enter.

“Eileen!” He calls out.

“Coming Father.” A young woman enters the room, “Oh! We have guests.”

“Yes, can you get some refreshments for our company please?” he asks.

“Of course,” Eileen turns and walks out of the room.

“Please sit,” Alustin says kindly looking at me.

I feel a bit nervous under his knowing gaze but he seems nice enough. Edan realizing this slips his hand in mine as I sit beside him on the settee. Eileen returns with tea and biscuits. After pouring tea for everyone she sits near her father.

“So how did the investigation go?” he asks.

Edan tells him what transpired at the Ancient Stone Chamber. Eileen looks at me with concern as Edan explains that the dark energy I carry took the power of the artifact. Then he goes on explain what I told him last night. After his explanation is over Alustin looks at me kindly.

“How are you feeling?” Alustin asks.

“Edan, Yaz and Orwen took good care of me so I’m feeling well.” I reply.

“Edan says that you originally wanted your memories back.” Alustin says, “Do you still wish for that?”

I shake my head. “It no longer matters who I was. I am living this life now. I will make new memories. Besides I would be going back on my deal.”

“You have overcome the Black Spirit’s inclinations which means you have Awakened,” Alustin says calmly.

“She is Awakened. I had thought as much.” Edan replies.

We are interrupted by a tapping. Alustin goes to the window opening it to let a crow in. He looks at the crow and reaches down to take a piece of parchment that is attached to the bird’s leg. As he read it his face goes grim.

“I need to set out for Alejandro’s farm immediately.” He says looking at Edan. Eileen gets up and starts bustling around the house. “I apologize that our visit has been cut short but it seems I am urgently needed.”

“Your travel pack is ready, Father,” Eileen says walking back into the room with rather large heavy looking pack.

“Thank you,” He reaches out to ruffle her hair gently.

“We must be going too. If we are to meet our contact in Heidel.” Edan says standing.

“Good luck, I’ll contact you after see the situation at Alejandro’s.” Alustin replies. “You will need to take the mountains to Heidel the pass has been closed due to landslide.”

“Good to know,” Edan says.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” I smile.

“Era, you can come visit me anytime,” Eileen grins mischievously. 

“She just wants someone to test out her potions,” Edan teases.

“I would never!” she protests. “Ok I might. Anyway Era, you are welcome to visit.”

“Thank you,” I grin.


	11. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping gives chance for all sorts of shenanigans.

 We bought a few provisions from the vendors in Velia. By the time we leave Velia behind it’s late afternoon. We hike through the mountains for some time until we reach a spring.

_“We will camp here for the night,” Edan explains, “With any luck Orwen and Yaz have already made it to_ Heidel.”

Once we build a fire and pull out our bedrolls. Edan insists on cooking us dinner.  I decide that the spring is too good an opportunity to pass up. So I grab some extra clothing, soap and towels and head to the spring. Finding an area out of eyesight of the camp, I strip down and step into the water. Expecting the water to be cold as most spring water is I find it’s actually comfortably warm.

I sigh enjoying the warmth of the water and have a good soak. Much too soon I see dusk is falling. I sigh and quickly work soap through my hair and over my body. I am loathed to leave but I need to return to the camp. I pull myself out of the water and start toweling off my hair.

Then I hear something….something that snorts and grunts.  Grabbing my weapons I turn to look in the direction of the sound and a giant boar comes barreling out of the brush. The creature is coming right at me!

I attempt to dodge the creatures charge but its tusk catches my calf. Attacking with my sword it squeals and runs away. I listen to see if it returning. Raising my sword, I use the glow it has as a light and see the creature a few feet away from me dead. Sighing with relief I check the wound on my leg it’s not a scratch but it’s not serious either.

“Well that was quite a show,” Edan teases, leering mischievously as he walks over to me.

I jump realizing that …I hadn’t had time to dress before the creature attacked me. I feel a blush rising in my cheeks. I know he probably heard the scuffle and came to check on me but …it’s a bit mortifying. I sigh internally, no sense in being upset about it.

I turn my head looking him in the eye. “Well, I just thought we could have pork for dinner.”

Edan laughs heartily. “That is an excellent idea.” He walks over to the dead boar and starts butchering it.

I walk back into the spring to rinse myself off before getting dressed. We head back to the camp together.

“At first I thought you were going to be upset with me,” Edan says as puts the pork meat over the coals.

“It couldn’t be helped.” I reply pragmatically. “You heard the scuffle and came down to see what was going on. If I hadn’t been able to kill the boar, I might have needed help anyway.”

“The boar got you with its tusk, are you okay?” he asks concern crossing his face.

“It’s fine. A little more than a scratch but not serious,” I reply.

“That’s good,” He says obviously relieved.

“So do you think that Orwen and Yaz were able to get to Heidel?” I ask curiously.

Edan sighs. “I hope so. Alustin didn’t mention when the landslide happened. They are either in Heidel or they are camping in the mountains like we are.”

“You never explained how the 3 of you became as secret society.” I say curiously.

“Well it’s pretty simple really; the 3 of use are the last descendants of the ancients.” Edan explains.

“I find it hard to believe that there are only 3.” I reply raising an eyebrow, “I mean the ancients were a huge population.”

“True. However I’ve never met any others, than Orwen and Yaz.” He explains as he checks the meat again. “I think it’s ready.”

I hand him a plate. He piles it high with the boar meat and vegetables and puts a slice of milk bread on the side before handing it to me. I sit down on the ground near the fire. As he gets his plate and joins me. We eat in relative silence just enjoying the warm food and the fire crackling.

“So has the black spirit given you any clues where to start?” he asks curiously.

I sigh. “It’s been rather quiet lately. It really doesn’t say much now. I don’t think it knows where to look either honestly.”

“You still hungry?” he asks looking at my empty plate.

I shake my head. He takes my plate and walks over to start washing them up. I think now might be the perfect time…

“So what was it about the “show” you enjoyed so much?” I ask him impishly flashing him a wicked smile.

He almost drops the dishes at my question. I can tell I’ve caught him if his red ears are anything to go by.

I can’t help but to laugh at his reaction. “Payback.” I manage to snort thru my laughter wiping tears from my eyes.

He walks over to the pail of water we put out to wash the dishes obviously taking a moment to pull himself together which makes howl even more.

Finally he turns to face me, “You planned that didn’t you?”

I snicker again nodding.

“Touché, you are an evil woman.”  He chuckles. “But I guess I had it coming with my comment earlier.”

Once he finishes with the dishes he sits beside me. “I learn something new about you every day.”

 “It may sound strange but since I can't remember things about myself it's much the same for me,” I reply. I lean into him resting my head on his shoulder. He cups my cheek pulling my face toward his for gentle kiss.  After a few moments he reluctantly pulls away. “We should get some rest we have a long trek tomorrow.”


	12. Silver for Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should Era continue this?

The fire is just coals now I as I stare at it from the warmth of my bedroll.  My mind is racing with all kinds of thoughts. Edan has made it quite clear that he likes and I like him too but I’m sure our paths are going to fork at some point in the near future.

Should I let this continue? Or should I do the more practical thing and leave our friendship where it is? Is he considering these things as well? I would hate to lose a friend, not that I have many. With my memories gone the last few days is all I have.

Perhaps I should throw caution to the wind and let fate take me wherever it goes. No, that seems like a bad idea…but… would it hurt? It might.

Ugh! I’m just running in circles. I quietly get up grabbing my overcoat. I throw it over my oversized tunic and walk a bit away from the fire to the edge of the spring. Finding a large boulder I sit draping my feet in the warm water.  As I sit mulling things over I hear Edan walk up behind me.

“A silver for your thoughts?” He asks teasingly. I look at him although his tone is joking his eyes are serious.

“I’m sorry did I wake you?” I ask concerned.

“Not really, I sleep rather lightly in the woods. Although fire keeps most beasts away you can never be too careful,” He replies.

I nod. It makes sense.  Camp fires could draw bandits after all. I don’t know what to say so I remain silent. Seems better than telling him the circles I’ve been going around I my head. I don’t really know what he is thinking anyway.

_Oh for pity’s sake…_

_talk to him you coward…_

You haven’t said a word for days and now you have an opinion on this?

_This is ridiculous…_

_Just talk to him …_

I pull my coat around me as the air has gotten cooler and stand up. “I’m getting chilly.” Edan looks at me wordlessly as walk back to the fire. Sitting on my bedroll I pull a blanket up to cover my bare legs.

_You are procrastinating…_

It’s awkward.

_Talk already…_

Fine!

Edan is looking at me curiously as he walks back to the fire and adds a few logs stoking the coals. “Edan, can we talk?” I ask patting my bedroll for him sit.

He looks at me thoughtfully for a moment before sitting down.  “What’s on your mind?”

“Look,” I say taking a deep breath for bravery or something, “You’ve made it clear you like me and I like you as well. But I know we are going to most likely be taking different paths. I don’t know what that means for us or even if there is an us.”

“I see,” He says looking at me kindly, “They say everything that happens is because of fate. That our destiny is written in the stars, if our paths diverge someday we might meet again.”

“That’s a nice sentiment and all but…” I swallow a moment before asking the question, “How do you feel about it?”

“It means that I make sure I have no regrets.” He says reaching over to tuck my hair behind my ear. “That even if we don’t meet again I won’t regret the time spent with you.”

Would I regret it? I mull this over for moment. My heart might end up hurting but I wouldn’t regret it at all.

Realizing this, I shrug off my overcoat and shift myself so I am facing him. He looks at me curiously until I reach up to run my fingers through his hair pulling him into a kiss.  This action seems to break his paralysis as he wraps his arms around me pulling me into him.

He after a few moments he pulls away searching my face. “You sure?”

“Shush,” I admonish gently leaning in to nibble on his neck.

That answer seems good enough for him as he cups my face pulling me in for a searing kiss. My hands slide up his tunic mapping out the planes of his chest. He obliges my exploration by pulling the tunic over his head. I knew he was built the night he carried me into Olvia but seeing it made my body flush with heat.

He reaches over sliding his hands up my tunic. I raise my arms obediently as he slips it over my head. Then he pulls me toward him kissing me deeply before his lips travel to my neck and up to my ear. “Watching you fight naked was the sexist thing ever.” He whispers huskily.

His words send a jolt of desire rushing through me.  I lean into him pushing him down on the bedroll. Running my hands up his chest and cupping his face I kiss him again. Shifting my body to straddle his waist causes Edan to gasp against my lips. His hands aren’t still though, clever fingers roam over my body teasing my breasts. His mouth roams my neck and chest. He drops his head to take one in his mouth. 

The moan that leaves my lips is indecent but I don’t care. My arms begin to shake with the effort of holding me up. Noticing this Edan moves me to lie beside him turning to face me. With my arms free I start my explorations once again. Moving my hands down to his breeches I trace the outline of his obvious arousal, eliciting groan that sends another wave of heat through me. Deftly undoing the laces of the offending garment, he slides them off before sliding a hand under my smallclothes. His roguish fingers teasing and taunting making me forget what I was doing.

 Moving his hand to slide my smallclothes down, I almost whimper with loss. Agilely he pulls me to him, rolling me to my back. The feeling of his hard body against mine sends a wave of desire through me. A moan of pleasure passes through my lips as he hilts himself which he quickly smothers as his lips take possession of mine.

My hands travel down his toned back resting on his ass as we move but soon I wrap my legs around him urging him closer. Edan sensing my need alters his position slightly each movement brushing the cluster of nerves at my center. Sooner than I expected I find myself gasping into his kiss as I shudder against him. Riding out my pleasure he finds his own giving me primal groan that sends tingles through me.

As our breathing evens out he kisses me deeply before shifting us to our sides. Reaching out to cup his face I kiss him gently before burying my face in chest. He pulls up the long forgotten blanket and strokes my hair. I look up at him. “You’re a beautiful mess.” He says tucking a wayward strand of hair behind my ear.

I chuckle at his words, “You’re looking a bit disheveled yourself.”


	13. Onto Heidel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era and Edan met up with Yaz and Orwen.

Waking up in Edan’s arms is best thing I can remember. That isn’t saying much as I can only remember the last week or so. Regardless, I can’t help but smile internally as we pack up the camp and resume our trek to Heidel.

Entering Heidel, I see a bustling city. Everyone seems to know what they are doing and where they are going. I look around curiously taking in my surroundings. The city has different feel than the more pastoral towns of Olvia and even Velia which is bigger than Olvia but not like this.

Edan taking note of my curiosity explains, “Heidel is the capital city of Serendia. You interested in a quick history lesson?”

“Due to a plague called the Black Death the kingdoms of Balenos, Serendia, Keplan and Calpheon created an alliance to fight their common enemy Valencia.  It was believed at the time that Valencia brought the Black Death to them through trade.”

Edan leans back on a wall gesturing for me to join him “But once they got there they realized that Valencia too had been ravaged by the Black Death.”

“The Elion Priests, who had declared the Black Death was caused by Valencian heretical practice and use of Black Stones in alchemy, were proven wrong and started losing favor with the people.”

“So you mean this was a war of religion?” I ask.

 “Not precisely but religion played a part as Valencian’s worship a god named Aal.” Edan explains, “Anyway the war ends and Valencia outlaws trade of black stones to any other country. Mediah, the country between the Alliance and Valencia, basically played both sides trading Black Stones and has fortified itself as they feared retribution from both sides.”

“Make sense as they were stuck between two warring sides,” I reply nodding.

Edan smiles, “Soon after, the Heidel merchant’s guild discovers the magical properties of Black Stones. This information is something that Mediah and Valencia knew and were using to their advantage. The country of Calpheon realizes their land has no natural black stones.  ”

“So they probably looked at other nations to take over to gain control of blackstones,” I reply thoughtfully.

“Exactly so,” Edan says smirk crossing his face, “First they took over Keplan, then Serendia but the Serendian people aren’t taking it well although the King of Serendia agreed to Calpheon’s terms. The King has lost his political will is nothing more than figurehead mouthpiece for Calpheon. Grand Chamberlain Jordine Ducas still opposes the occupation. So that is situation in Heidel. Be wary.”

“Understood,” I say nodding.

“We should head to the Valley Lily Inn to meet up with Orwen and Yaz.” He gestures to the archway in the wall.

Following him we make our way to the tavern walking through the and up the steps, I see Yaz sleeping on a bench while Orwen speaks to man dressed in a black cloak.

“The one known as the Monarch of Darkness is Belmorn, the founder of the shadow nights.” The man says as he takes a puff from his pipe. “Your power alone is not enough to deal with him.”

“Edan needs to head to Glish with Alustin to seek the advice of the chief there to research any mean to prevent Belmorn’s resurrection.” She replies as noticing our entrance.

“Alustin was called to Alejandro’s Farm,” Edan explains, “I will go to Glish and await his arrival.”

“I heard Gorgath is in Calpheon.” The man says. “He’s working to purify the spreading the Darkness there.”

“Then I better go and see what he has to say about all of this.” She says thoughtfully.”

Looking over at Yaz as she shifts in her sleep, Orwen smiles.

 “Ah…Barbeque…Savory.” Yaz says sleepily.

I snicker inwardly at the scene.

“Please take care of Yaz,” Orwen says with smirk.

“No! Gimme more!” Yaz whines in her dream.

“Hold on. I’ll go to Calpheon instead.” The man says suddenly, “I’d rather deal with the Monarch of Darkness.”

She chuckles. “That’s exactly what Edan said when we left the ancient stone chamber.”

I kind of feel a bit lost at the moment. Everyone has something to do except for me.

“Oh Era,” Orwen says suddenly as if remember something. “The Grand Chamberlain has asked to see you. He is waiting for you in the next building. Go out the eastern door and you will see a training area with the building off to the left take the steps in the building and you will find him.”

“I’ll wait here till you return,” Edan says smiling.


	14. Meeting Jordine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era meets Jordine.

 I walk nervously up the steps of the building not knowing what to expect. Edan had mention that the Chamberlain was engaged to the Princess. Perhaps he is angry with me for disrespecting her. Not that I regret what I said to the sniveling brat but still…

 I walk into the room at the top of the steps and see a woman standing by the entrance.  Faking confidence I don’t feel I introduce myself, “My name is Era. I got word the Grand Chamberlain wished to see me.”

The woman nods and leads me over to where a man stands facing the fire dressed in what I can only think is noble finery, “Sir Jordine,  Era has arrived.”

“Good.” He says not even looking at us. “Leave us I wish to talk in private.” The woman nods and leaves.

Jordine turns to face me looking me over with a calculating look before he speaks, “I had heard that you had saved my fiancé’s life as well as threatened to feed her to an Ogre. Then taking on an imp raid and facing red-nose head on but I hadn’t expected you to be a wind-bearer.”

“I didn’t expect you to be so tall,” I quip, “and his name is Zeuzir.”

Jordine smirks. “Yes, Commander Cliff gave me the full report.”

He walks over to the nearby table picking something up.

“I commend your bravery.” He explains. “I wish to reward you for both saving my fiancé’s life and for aiding in a truce between the imps and the camp.”

He holds out a small medal. It seems to have the crest of the Serendian lion on it. I’ve seen flags bearing this symbol all over the city.

“Thank you but it’s really not necessary I just did what I felt was right.” I reply honestly. I’m finding it hard to believe that this dignified, obviously distinguished man is engaged to that childish shrew Jarette.

“Please it’s the least I can do after what you did for Serendia,” He says smiling.

“Alright,” I take the medal dropping it into my waist pouch.

“I might have some work for you,” he offers.

I think about it for a moment and knowing I have little offer Edan and his crew now that they are going after this Belmorn. I also fear that if I stay and they find another artifact that the Black Spirit will destroy it. I should at least listen to the offer. I hate the idea of leaving Edan and the others but I know I can’t drag them down.  It’s as Edan said, no regrets.

The black spirit is infuriatingly quiet. So I look at Jordine and ask “What do you have in mind?”

He smiles gesturing to the doorway. “Come let us get some air.”

The doorway opens up to the battlements above Serendia. Jordine walks over to the edge of the battlement taking in the scenery for a moment before turning to me. “Serendia values peace, prosperity that was brought through merchants and trade, and freedom. Calpheon is strangling those values we hold so dear.” He explains.

I look over the scenery from here I can see the main city street running parallel with a river. On the other side of the river the green countryside is dotted with farms. “It’s beautiful I can understand why you would want to protect it.”

“So this is your first visit to Heidel,” He says more a statement than a question.

I nod, “to Serendia actually.”

“I see.” He says thoughtfully. “Would you be willing to work for me?”

“What would you have me do?” I ask curiously.

“Officially you will be my body guard; unofficially you would be a spy.” He says turning to study my reaction, “The fact that you are new here will help you blend in with other adventurers, traders, and merchants.”

“And how is your fiancé going to feel about that? She was calling for my court martial last I heard,” I ask coolly.

“Quite frankly, I don’t give a damn,” Jordine says smirking.

I return his smirk, “All right, I accept your offer.”


	15. Till We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go our separate ways.

I return to the Tavern to find Orwen, Yaz and the mysterious man have left already. Edan sits on a bench patiently waiting for me. I sit down beside him.

“How did it go?” He asks.

“Well, He thanked me for what I did at Western Guard Camp and gave me this.” I pull the medal out of my pouch handing to him.

He studies it. “That’s a Serendian Metal of Honor, quite an achievement to receive one.”

 “Oh, I had no idea it was that special,” I say surprise evident on my face.

Edan chuckles “It’s fine, you wouldn’t have known.”

 “There’s more he offered me job,” I add.

“Really,” Edan says curiously, “What does he want you to do?”

 “He wants me to work as his body guard.” I reply.

“Did you accept?” Edan asks studying me.

“I did,” I reply, “You guys, have your stuff do and don’t need me getting in the way. Besides I hope that this will give me better understanding of the world…as I don’t remember it.”

Edan sighs, “You are right. I care for you and would not mind you joining us.” He places arm around me. “But we are going into danger and if something were to happen to you...I would…”

“I understand,” I say cupping his jaw, “You said it yourself. That our destiny is written in the stars, if our paths diverge someday we might meet again. I have faith that we will meet again.”

He moves his face so that his lips are hovering over mine, “You are so strong. If you believe it then I do too. This isn’t goodbye then …until we meet again.” He drops a tender kiss on my lips before pressing his forehead to mine.

I choke up unable to say word but I nod in agreement. “Be safe, Habibata.” He says softly.

 

Translations- Habibata – my love in Arabic


	16. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era starts her new job, with a few complications.

Today begins my new job as Jordine’s body guard. I am shown to my room it is next to the Grand Chamberlains as is expected for a body guard. Caroline looks at me expectantly as she opens the door. Entering the room, I see another door on the right. I look at her questioningly.

“If something were to happen, you need to be able to protect the Grand Chamberlain.” she explains.

“I see,” I reply nodding.

The furniture is more luxurious than most I’ve seen. The bed is ridiculously huge, and the chair in the room is softly padded and inviting. There is wardrobe and dresser for my things. But I notice clothing neatly folded on the chair.

“What is this?” I ask curiously.

“The Grand Chamberlain requested that I buy some proper clothing and armor for your work.” She replies with a slight smile.

“Put those on and meet us in the main hall,” she instructs crisply before seeing herself out of the room.

I pick up the clothing and inspect it. There are leather trews with cutouts and buckles, a leather cuirass with sleeves that stops just above my navel. Silver metal pauldrons, knee high boots, a long scarf and a matching headband. The leather is a dark warm brown the cloth parts are a rich evergreen.

Looking at the trews I wonder if I will be able to move if I need to protect Jordine. But putting them on, I realize that the leather is…stretchy? Odd, but I can move. I quickly put on the rest of the clothing. Looking in the mirror over the dresser makes me blush this outfit is skin tight. I saw people in the city with similar clothes and realize that my own clothes would stick out. If I’m to be doing spy work I need to be able to blend in.

Shaking my previous bashfulness, I step out of the room and head to the main hall. Entering the main hall I see Jordine in conversation with an older man.  Noticing my entrance Jordine eye widen his glance lingering on me before turning to the older man. “Lord Domongatt this is my new body guard Era,” He says introducing me.

“Ah the one who saved my precious Jarette,” the Lord says appreciatively, “of course Jarette told me what happened but I would like to hear what you have to say.”

Jordine nods at me.                                                               

“Well, after the ogre got loose I was charged with seeing to it that the Princess was safe.” I explain, “But Jarette was angry and decided she was going home. Her attendant and I chased her to the entrance of the camp.”

“I apologize my daughter isn’t the best at controlling herself. My fault for spoiling her after her mother passed.” The Lord says regretfully, “please go on.”

“What Jarette couldn’t see in her anger was the imps were staging an attack on the camp at the same time.” I continue, “When she refused to return to the relative safety of her tent, I threatened to feed her to Ogre myself.”

A chuckle escapes the older man erupting into full laughter. Jordine is kindly smiling as watches the Lord. Once he pulls himself together he nods for me to continue.

“Thankfully her attendant saw the danger as well and they went back into the camp. I stayed behind to ensure the imps didn’t breach the entrance.” I explain.

“And you also ran into the imp leader as well?” Lord Domongatt asks his eyes lighting up in curiosity.

“Yes, the other imps ran away once they saw I wasn’t going to let them through. I fought with the imp leader, Zeuzir.” I reply.

“I saw Commander Cliff’s report.” He says puzzled, “but I am curious what made you talk to it in the first place.”

“I don’t know.” I reply honestly. “It just felt like the right thing to do.”

 “A good thing you did,” Jordine says nodding, “The camp is no longer having nightly imp raids.”

“Anyway I want to personally thank you for saving my daughter.” Lord Domongatt says gratefully.

“She was under my watch.” I reply truthfully. “I couldn’t let her run headfirst into danger.”

Our conversation is interrupted by someone entering the room. “What’s she doing here??!! Jarette says glaring daggers at me.

“Jarette,” He father admonishes. “This woman saved your life.”

“She threatened to feed me to an ogre!” Jarette retorts her voice rising to a yell.

“Only to prevent you from running headfirst into an imp raid,” Lord Domongatt chides.

“That still doesn’t explain what she is doing here.” Jarette says.

“I have procured her services as my body guard.” Jordine says smoothly.

If Jarette could have killed me with glare, I would probably be dead. I remain composed as the Princess seethes.  “She only has a bow how is she going to protect you? She isn’t fit to be your body guard.”

“You think that is the only weapon I have knowledge of?” I ask calmly. I realize that during her retreat she only saw me with a bow.

Jordine raises an eyebrow in curiosity at my words.

“A challenge then,” Jarette says confidently. “If I beat you, you go away.”

“And what if Era bests you?” Lord Domongatt says.

“Fine. Then she is able to stay as Jordine’s body guard.” Jarette grits her teeth.

“What does the Grand Chamberlain say?”  Lord Domongatt asks.

“I will allow it,” He says giving me a curious look.

 

* * *

 

Soon I find myself in the sparring arena, according to the rules Jarette can pick someone to fight in her stead. I highly doubt that she would useful in a fight anyway.  She chooses Cruhorn Wymsbane as her champion. The rules are drawn up the duel is to be a melee to first blood.

We square off in the arena. Cruhorn is a veteran. He will not be easy to best. As we circle each other I pull my bow and dagger willing the bow into the shape of sword.  I hear onlookers gasp with shock as the sword shimmers.

Cruhorn thinking, he’s waited long enough charges me. Deftly dodging his charge, I flip my body over him coming to land lightly on my feet facing his back.  He recovers quickly wicked smile crossing his face. I race toward him the air shimmers in my wake as I advance. My blades met with both his as both try to get the upper hand.

“And I thought this would be boring,” he grins at me.

I return a feral grin at him. I’m actually enjoying this.

We trade blows neither of us able to get a good hit in. I finally see an opening. Feinting to the right I go low slicing the area where his armor isn’t covering his side.

Cruhorn stands up holding his side. “Well done, I’ve been told I leave myself open there.”

“Jarette no!” Turning around I see Jarette angrily running toward me. Not wanting to make the situation worse I ready myself and wait for her. 

Before she can even strike I disarm her knocking her to the ground.  Crossing my blades at her throat, I look at her coolly. I know that according to the rules anyone who interrupts can be killed. She swallows with fear realizing her mistake.

“You might as well been a child with stick,” I say glaring at her coldly, “You shouldn’t not carry a weapon unless you know how to use it properly. If you wish to learn have someone teach you.”

I uncross my weapons and walk away. I see Cruhorn nursing his side but he gives me huge grin. Lord Domongatt gives me a look of gratitude as he races to Jarette’s side.

“Come, we have much to discuss.” Jordine says walking away as he heads back to the building.


	17. My New Employer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting interaction with Jordine and Jarette.

Instead of going the main hall as I expect he takes me to his room. “We can speak more freely here,” he explains walking over to table and pouring two glasses of wine.

“Please sit,” He says gesturing to the chairs.

“I am happy to see that I chose my body guard well.” He says with wry chuckle handing me a glass as he sits in the chair next to me, “but it brings up other questions.”

Great here it comes.

“Where are you from and where did you learn such skills?” he asks.

I taste the wine trying to stall.

“Heidelian wine better than what that swill the Veilans call wine.” He says smirking.

“I wouldn’t know.” I say honestly.

“I see.” Jordine says furrowing his brow.

I sigh inwardly waiting for him to bring up my past again.

“Anyway, about my question,” He cocks his head looking at me quizzically for moment.

I search my brain trying to think of a reason, a plausible lie, anything.

“However, if you don’t want to talk about it, I understand.” He says looking at me with kindness.

I sigh, “It’s not that don’t want to…it’s just I can’t.”

Shock colors his features, “You don’t remember?”

“My memories start a week ago anything before that I can’t remember.” I explain mechanically, “my body remembers how to fight, I remember how to read, write, and such but any memories of family, who I was, or what I did before I woke up Olvia is all gone. I have no knowledge of the world or actual events.”

Taking a moment to digest this information, he takes a deep breath. “That must be really hard, I’m sorry.” He places his and over mine giving it a squeeze.

“Tell me then how did you end up at Western Guard Camp?” he asks curiosity obviously getting the better of him.

“Well, when I woke up in Olvia a man name Edan found me and took me to Chief Bartoli.”  I explain, “They took care of me until I was able to get around on my own. After seeing my skills Edan asked me to join his expedition to the Ancient Stone Chamber.”

“So this how you happened to be there and save Jarette,” Jordine says with a small smile.

“Yes, when the ogre broke free, Cliff charged me with protecting Jarette while the others fought.” I reply. “But as you know the Princess had other ideas.”

He rolls his eyes. “I don’t pretend to even like the spoiled bitch. Her father is a kind person though. Treated me like am his son when my parents died. I only agreed to the marriage as he is ill and wants to ensure her continued protection.”

“And obviously it would increase your influence with the people.” I slyly add.

He smirks wryly. “Perceptive, yes that a well.”

A knock on the door interrupts our chat.  “My apologies Sir Jordine but the Princess insists on seeing you.” The servant says with a slight bow.

“Let her come then,” Jordine says with a wicked grin opening the door a bit wider.

“Father is making me apologize to that elf!” she states angrily walking into the room.

I school my face into innocence, “Oh you mean me?”

“What are you doing here??!!” she shouts.

“If you remember correctly she is my body guard and just newly brought on we are discussing her duties.” Jordine explains politely, “After your display earlier I thought that more informal meeting would be an appropriate apology for your poor behavior.”

Jarette just looks at him in shock. “I want her gone.”

“Princess, I don’t give one iota what you want,” Jordine says coldly gone was the polite demeanor, “Era is skilled, she bested your champion in a fair duel and bested your pitiful attempt to have a go at her.  To top it off by the rules you broke, she could have chosen to kill you. Instead she spared you, your father is right, the least you can do is apologize to the woman who saved your life twice now.”

To say Jarette is furious would be to putting it mildly but it isn’t just anger she has. Now I can see jealousy as well. Jordine is purposely escalating this situation and it’s gone far enough.

I look at her coolly, “Princess, I have no designs on your man. I have my own things to deal with. I am here to do a job. That said however, make no mistake you come at me again, I will kill you.”

Jarette seems to calm down at my words. “Fair enough, for some reason I actually believe you.”

Before anything else can be said, Caroline comes to collect Jarette. Who strangely enough seems terrified of the woman. The door shuts leaving just Jordine and me.

“Did you enjoy the show?” I ask him smirking.

 He drops the noble mask. “You could have pretended to fight for me.” He teases roguishly. “But I do love the cool façade. Makes me curious to see what’s under it. Besides little spoiled princess gets on my last nerve. It was fun to rile her up.”

I shake my head snickering. I like this version of Jordine better than the stuffy noble. Though I figure it’s just part of being Grand Chamberlain.


	18. Bobby Lauren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era does a job for Jordine.

Today I am sitting in the Golden Toad Inn gathering information on what the Xian Merchants Guild has got their hands into.

I’m nursing my second mug of ale when my efforts are rewarded. The man I am to contact enters the Inn. However before I can make my move, a well-dressed woman walks into the Inn with rather intimidating giant soldier at her side.

“Povios, be on your way,” The woman instructs fanning herself with a large black feather fan.

The giant advances on my target sitting alone at the end of a long table. “Bobby Lauren, you’ve wasted my time for the last time.” Povios advances on Bobby and slams his huge axe on the table making the man cringe in fear.

“Your payment is overdue.” Povios continues, “My conscience is clear, whatever happens to you. Just wait and see, When I exact my price, I’ll make you rue the day you were born.”

“G-Grace will repay you soon, I told you,” Bobby says fearfully.

“Trying to trick me again,” the woman says waving her fan a bit faster. “It’s simple, give me commercial authority, or Povios will have you.”

“Oh, god…” Bobby Lauren doesn’t even try be brave he just cowers frightened.

The woman and Povios leave. I head over to the counter and order two ales. Making my way over to the table I sit down by a shaken Bobby Lauren. “Here you look like you could use it.”

I say nothing else as Bobby looks at the ale for a moment. Then back at me.  I study my ale basically ignoring him.

“Thanks,” He reaches over with a shaky hand grasping the mug before taking large swallow. “So they sent you.”

I look at him curiously. “If you mean that woman and her muscle, then no they didn’t send me.”

“I see. Her name is Isobelle.” He breathes a sigh of relief, “then you work for Sir Jordine.”

I’ve heard of Isobelle but didn’t know who she was until now. I nod moving around the table to sit beside him. I giggle as if he said something funny leaning closer to his ear, “She may have spies. She’s been watching you.”

Hope lights up his face, as he gets with the program. Circling my waist with his arm pulls me closer to him. “Can you deliver this letter to him?” He whispers in my ear.

I give a girlish giggle. “You’re so naughty, Bobby.”

I nod. He hands me the letter under the table which I promptly tuck into my shirt.

 I’ve learned enough that when Calpheon subdued Serendia that the treaty is just a sham. They are trying to extend their own influence and wealth at the cost of Serendia’s citizens.

Standing, I lean over the table giving a full bosom view before kissing Bobby on the cheek. “I’ll see you later then.”  Giving him a wink, I walk out of the Inn.

Once out of the Inn I make my way back to the main hall.  Entering the main hall I see Jordine and the Lord Domongatt  in conversation.  Jordine beckons me forward. “You were successful in contacting Bobby Lauren?”

I nod pulling the letter from my shirt. Lord Domongatt looks at me surprised.  “You aren’t using her to spy?” he says worriedly.

“She’s good at it.” Jordine answers curtly, “and I didn’t make her, I asked her. Besides at the moment she is new face no one knows she works for me yet. No one has been able to get close to Bobby Lauren with Isobelle and her lackeys watching him.”

“I suppose that makes sense.”  Lord Domongatt says giving me a fatherly look of worry.

I place a gentle hand on his arm. “I appreciate your concern but it’s fine.”

“As long as you agree,” he smiles but the apprehensive look in his eyes remains.

Jordine reads the letter. “Useless fool,” He says sadly.

“Isobelle may have figured things out already,” Lord Domongatt cautions.

“Don’t worry.” Jordine says calmly, “Without any concrete evidence, the blame will be pinned on Bobby Lauren.

Lord Domongatt shakes his head. “They’ll uncover what we have planned.”

“We’ll form an army of soldiers from Mediah.” Jordine explains. “Their movements will look like common trade activity.”

“I fear…this will bring the fall of Serendia as a nation,” Lord Domongatt says sadly.

“My Lord,” Jordine says quietly. “Serendia is already Calpheon’s pawn. The Calpheon eagle has sunk it’s talons into the lion’s heart. I will be the Lion… and send the eagle back at last.”

Lord Domongatt reluctantly nods in agreement with Jordine but I feel uneasy.


	19. Dragon Knight Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era mets Lord Erne.

The Dragon Knight Festival is drawing near. As it’s the biggest festival of the year the entire city is bustling with activity. I’ve been given the task to cozy up to some noble from Calpheon, Dominic Erne. Jordine has been educating me on the different countries and their culture.

 My backstory is that I am a merchant from Kamaslyvia, as this will pique Dominic’s interest. Apparently he is always looking for ways to increase both this wealth and influence.

 Caroline brings me a new outfit. This has become the norm since I’ve started working for him. I look at the outfit curiously, A short pale green dress with gold detail. It has a ruffled skirt and very deep V-neck. Stockings and heeled sandals that have leather straps that wrap up to my knees.

I look at Caroline puzzled this is probably the most revealing outfit thus far and I’m not sure I can put this one without help as the clasps on the dress seem near the bottom of the very open back.

“I don’t know where he finds this stuff,” she says. “But it’s always on point.”

“I think I may need some help getting into this one.” I reply pointing out the clasp in the back.

“Oh that wasn’t all.” She replies setting the bag she is holding down. “These are the accessories.”

“Ganelle’s ass!” I say pulling the jewelry out of the bag. “How am I even to wear this?” It seems to be some sort of necklace but there are long chains. Reaching back into the bag I pull out a tiara with more chain detail. There are also earrings and a gold metal garter.

Caroline chuckles. A rare occurrence for her and honestly it’s nice to see. “Let’s figure it out.”

After finally figuring out the outfit and Caroline fixing my hair, I look in the mirror. The dress has a lower V-neck than I first thought as it ends below my navel. The chains from the neckpiece almost a collar really drape between my breasts running underneath the dress. The idea of having this much skin on display makes me blush.

Caroline smiles with amusement at my reaction, “it is rather revealing but I think you look fantastic.”

“Thanks Caroline,” I reply returning her smile.

Finally I walk into the main hall, the chains crossing my body clink softly causing Jordine to look up from his paperwork. He looks me over critically. “It’s perfect except for one spot.” Setting the paperwork on the table he walks toward me. “One of the chains is twisted,” He explains raising his hand. “May I?”

I nod in agreement as he carefully untwists one of the chains on my neck. He pulls away and stands back to look at me again. “Now, you look perfect.”

An hour and half later, Jordine leads me back to the main hall where the banquet for the nobles is being held. “Remember you are Faylen Lahvonn .“He says offering his arm.  

“Got it.” I reply giving him a wink.

Entering the room, Jordine gracefully guides us through the room to my seat. “Lord Erne, I would like to introduce Faylen Lavonn of the merchants’ guild of Kamasylvia.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Lord Erne.” I say smiling.

A look of sheer desire crosses the Lord’s face, which he quickly schools into a polite smile. “The pleasure is all mine, my lady.” He replies cordially. From the corner of my eye I see Jordine nod as he steps away to take his seat.

The dinner conversation is a series of examination and cross-examination. That is expected with light-hearted frivolous banter thrown in neither of us giving anything away. Lord Erne is starting to break a bit as he drinks several glasses of wine.

I decide now is the time to spring the surprise we have prepared. I reach for the wine bottle to pour him another glass he stops me. “Why don’t you join me in my room for a nightcap.” He says smiling. “We can discuss a possible agreement without anyone listening. I wish to secure a trade agreement before the others can steal your business away.”

 I nod in agreement at the unexpected request. Looking around the room the nobles are milling about some are dancing others are grouped up talking. Some have already retired to their rooms so it wouldn’t cause a scene if we just left.

Lord Erne stands offering his arm as any noble gentleman would. Smiling I take the offered arm rising from my chair. As we walk to the doorway I catch Jordine giving me a worried look. I smile nodding my head slightly. He seems to take this to mean I’m alright as he gives me a nod in return before returning to his conversation.

“You didn’t wish to dance?” I ask Lord Erne politely as we walk through the now empty hallway.

“Goodness no!” He laughs. “Although my mother tried to teach me it seems I have two left feet. I would not embarrass myself or a beautiful lady in such a way.” His face is flushed from the wine. I realize it won’t be long until I have the information I need.

“Probably just as well,” I say with a chuckle. “I’m not well versed in human dances.”

We reach his room and he opens the door ushering me in. “One moment I’ll pour some wine. Please make yourself comfortable.”

I look around the room deciding to sit in the plush chair in front of the fire. Lord Erne hands me glass of wine. I take a polite sip before setting the glass on the table.

“I know of your fireless forges and the top quality craftsmanship that your people do.” He says pointedly, “I realize that the queen forbade the knowledge of how the forges work but I would be interested in weapons and armor from your artisans.”

 “I think we can come to an amicable agreement.” I offer politely.

Setting his glass down beside mine he walks over to the desk searching for a paper. While his back is turned I quickly pull a vial out of a hidden pocket within the ruffles and drop it into his drink.

“We don’t need to do that tonight. You know I will need to take the offer back to the merchant’s guild to have it approved.” I say pragmatically.

He turns to look at me. “You are right and it’s not often I get to enjoy the company of beautiful woman.”

“Beautiful am I?” I ask coyly rising from the chair to gather the wine glasses.

Offering him his glass, he takes it from my hand smiling. “Of course you were the most captivating woman in the room.” He downs the rest of the glass in one gulp.

“I’ve wanted to learn more about you since Sir Jordine introduced us,” He admits reaching over to gently brush my cheek.

Moving closer I lean toward him my breath brushing his neck. “And what is it specifically you wish to learn?” I ask huskily.

This action seems to break his gentlemanly demeanor as he pulls me toward him planting a kiss on my lips. I respond appropriately as I wait for the drug to take effect. He drags his lips from mine down my neck nibbling on it. I don’t have to wait long before he wavers on his feet.

“My Lord, are you alright? “ I ask worriedly.

“I think I may have had bit too much drink, my lady,” He mumbles. I catch him before he slumps to the floor and drag him over to the bed.

After placing Lord Erne comfortably on his bed I make my way to his desk. Going through the paperwork I find the information we are looking for and more than I expect. Lord Erne what have you been up too? It seems that he has been making trade agreements outside of the Xian Merchants Guild. I take the time to trace perfect copies of the documents by the time I’m done it’s quite late. Slipping out of the room I head back to my own.


	20. After Hours with a Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordine checks on Era after the job.

Once in my room I sigh leaning against the door.  It’s late and I don’t wish to wake Jordine. He can look at the documents I traced in the morning.  Dropping the documents onto the table I walk over to the chair. Sitting I start untying the laces of the shoes. When I hear a knock on the door adjoining Jordine’s room to mine, I am surprised.

“Come in,” I call out quietly.

Jordine steps into the room with a concerned look on his face. I gesture to the table with papers for him but he pays no mind to it. Instead he crouches down in front of me unlacing the other shoe. “Are you okay?” he asks searching my face.

“I know the plan was to drug him at the banquet but the Lord had other ideas.” I sigh, “I’m fine I found an opportunity to drug him in the room.”

“You didn’t…” he starts to ask as he stares at my neck.

I reach up to the area he is staring at.

“He left a mark,” Jordine says curtly his mask back in place.

“Of course not! He was a perfect gentleman.” I reply reaching up to remove the earrings. “In fact I had to encourage him to kiss me while the drug took effect.”

“Clever,” Jordine says looking satisfied.

“Well it was easier to catch him before he hit the floor rather than trying to pick him up off the floor,” I say pragmatically.

He nods in agreement before walking over to the forgotten papers. He gives them a quick glance and his face brightens. “You did very well.” He grins roguishly. “We got more than I expected.”

“So you were worried about me?” I tease lightly.

“Of course,” His gaze turns serious, “I know I asked you to be a spy but I don’t want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

 His concern pulls at my heart. “If I ever feel uncomfortable I’ll tell you.”

“Good.” He replies smiling, “I’ll just take these and go. You are probably tired.”

As he heads to the door I remember that the dress has clasps I can’t reach. “Jordine?”

He turns to look at me. “Could you get this?” I point to my back. “Caroline had to help me into it and I don’t wish to wake her at this late hour.”

 He chuckles. “My apologies, I didn’t realize that this disguise would be difficult.”

Walking over to help me he says, “You really do look amazing.” Jordine grins wickedly for a moment. “And to think I get to help you take it off.”

I can’t help but to blush at his teasing. “Oh, cut the crap and help me.” I retort grinning as I turn around.

Chuckling at my response, he quickly undoes the clasps and heads to the door. “Goodnight Era.”

“Goodnight Jordine.” I say as the door clicks shut.


	21. Out and About in Serendia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era has a job to do but the Black Spirit thinks otherwise.

Today I find myself in the Western part of Serendia. Officially I am to check on the guard posts in the area and report to Jordine. Unofficially I am to check on Jordine’s arms stash.

My first stop at Oliviero's stable is without incident. Oliviero is a quiet man. His only request is that I take a letter to his wife Mercianne.

I leave to head south but I am soon interrupted.

_There feels like something interesting to the north._

_I think we should investigate._

Alright be we can’t take too long I have work to do.

 I change direction following the spirit’s directions. We end up at what Jordine told me was called the Wizard’s Tower.

_There’s something up there._

You mean you want me to climb this thing?

_Yes there is power contained up there that will make us stronger._

Fine!

I look at the crumbling tower it seems someone had once attempted to repair it. There is scaffolding going around it. The scaffolding looks shaky in spots but it seems I will be able to climb it.

Working my way up the tower I hear the growling of Alter Imps below me for the most part they ignore me or skitter away. I have no illusions though if I were to fall they would be on me like wolves on a fresh kill.

I get to the top of the tower and there is a massive statue of black dragon surrounded by a circle of pillars. What is this? The spirit makes himself corporal which surprises me as he’s not done that often. I figure it takes too much of its energy to stay that way.

A black dragon sealed away. Did these really exist?

_I sense a strong power here!_

I nod agreement as I can also feel the power here tingling my skin. The Spirit moves quickly to the top of the statue and I hear an unknown voice scream as it passes above.

The illusion of the Black Spirit

A sacrifice from a realm beyond

A vanished civilization

The Awakened

The will of the Ancients

I feel like someone is trying to convey a message to me. But it is fragmented. I don’t understand.

_I know who sealed this._

_I’ve existed in the world from time immortal._

You forgot.

_Yes, but I remember now …it’s been so long._

The spirit spins around the dragon I can’t even watch as it’s making me dizzy. Then I feel it’s power it thrums within my being. It’s so strong that I can barely stand as it courses through me.

_Rest for a moment_

I sit down and wait for the feeling to pass.


	22. Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era meets up with a dear friend.

I’ve checked in with all the Guard Camps and my last stop is the extraction mill. Now my real work begins as this is where Jordine's hidden arms are kept.

As I head across the marsh to the extraction mill I am once again stopped by the black spirit.

_There is something over there_

The island in the middle of the swamp?

_Yes_

I can’t see anything due to the thick grove of trees surrounding it. I’m still ahead of schedule so I head over. Pushing passed the trees I see something that shocks me. There is an artifact spinning in the air similar to the cube at the Ancient Stone Chamber but this one is diamond shaped. Edan is here and he is fighting a group of Black Nagas?

“Era!” he says spotting me, “The black nagas went mad when they saw the artifact!”

I draw my weapons running forward to help. Out of the corner of my eye I see Yaz healing another man. Joining the fray pulls two of the nagas to me leaving Edan to fight with one.

“Pull yourself together!” he shouts  as he dodges the naga’s axe.

Can they even be reasoned with?

“Dammit! Words are of no use here.” He huffs.

I’m too busy fighting my own battles to worry about the fact he is trying to reason with the creatures. However they are angry which doesn’t make them smart. The first one drops quickly and is followed soon by the second. I turn to see Edan still fighting.

“Your lust for false power will put everyone in danger!” Edan grunts.

He spins to dodge another attack before elbowing the creature in the back.  “Era, I dropped the talisman could you grab it?”

Looking through the grass I see it. Upon picking it up it seems to do something the talisman changes, I must have triggered an unseen mechanism. It clicks revealing a row of strange embellishments. That looks similar to vertebrae.

Suddenly realize I can understand the language. “They all have died! The fogans from across the desert pushed us here. Yet the spirits of our kin call us from within the artifact. It is the sole power that will allow us to regain our homeland.”

Edan seems to understand it as well. “Your clan cannot be saved with the likes of that artifact. Its power is that of destruction, not salvation.”

_Wrong!_

_Its power is ours!_

No!

The black spirit materializes once again before my eyes as it races to the artifact. Forcing itself into the artifact we watch as the artifact splits apart into perfectly geometric pieces.

“No!” The naga jumps into the air axe raised. Everything freezes once again just like before at the Ancient Stone Chamber. As the power starts to thrum, unspoken words enter my head.

A flaw in the black stone

A journey

The loss of memory

Downfall

This message seems to repeat but just like the others it is fragmented and makes no sense.

Time seems to start again and the naga lands unharmed on the ground.

_The ancients are long gone._

I can’t tell if that make it sad or not the black spirit just seems to state it. The naga sensing the power in the artifact is gone runs off.

“Are you okay?” Edan asks concern crossing his features.

“Yes, but…I seem to keep getting in your way.”  I can’t look at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Wait!” Edan grabs my wrist spinning me around. “You are still in control are you not?”

I nod. “Yes, but Blackie here is driven to make us more powerful. It seems he has little control as the artifacts call to him much like they did the nagas.”

Edan sighs before pulling me to him. “So when he gets this power you do as well?”

“Yes,” I reply before placing my forehead on his, “It’s not safe for me to travel with you. You are searching for the artifacts. I need to find his home before he destroys any more of them.”

Edan nods before cupping my cheek to pull my face to his. “I know it’s okay.” His words brush over my lips before he kisses me gently on the forehead. After a few moments I reluctantly pull away.

“I should get going,” I say straightening up.

“Yes,” Edan replies with small smile. “I need to go to take Yaz and meet up with Orwen in Calpheon.”


	23. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordine has his ways of doing things but so does the Lord Crucio Domongatt.

I walk into the extraction mill area. Much to my surprise I see Jordine approaching Dawson the extraction mill manager from Calpheon. But something feels very wrong. I quickly move to the shadows of the buildings to hide getting just close enough to listen.

“This forest is foreboding. I want to be away from this hole, as soon as possible.”  Dawson says.

Jordine steps over to him, “It’s been a long time, Sir Dawson. The look on your face tells me you’re not doing so well.”

“On the contrary,” Dawson objects. “I’m comfortable anywhere on Calpheon’s land.”

I smirk knowing it’s all lies. That fat sot is so uncomfortable here he is almost sick.

“But why carry around such awful sword Sir Jordine?” He asks

Taking a closer look at the sword I realize it’s the shadow knight sword Jordine told me about. The same one that Dawson had hidden among his things at the extraction mill. Jordine had been furious that shadow knights were in the supposedly neutral watchtowers. He suspected they came from Calpheon. 

“That you would ask the question is surprising,” Jordine says evenly. “You should know this sword better than I, shouldn’t you?”

“There’s been a misunderstanding.” Dawson says producing a scroll, “I think you’ll see what I mean, after you read this. Please know you can trust me.”

Everything about this screams at me as wrong but I hold my spot and watch as Jordine takes the scroll. He opens it reading out loud.

“I acknowledge that Grand Chamberlain Jordine Ducas has planned hostile actions against Serendia's everlasting ally Calpheon, I hereby hand over that individual to Calpheon and intend no interference whatsoever in his punishment. Signed: Crucio Domangatt.”

My mouth drops open the Lord who treated Jordine like a son just stabbed him in the back. Dawson nods and soldiers step forward slowly to get Jordine.

“This vile plot…Who’s behind it?” Jordine asks calmly.

“The Lord of Heidel signed this indictment himself.” Dawson says bluntly, “I’m sorry that this turn of events has been a shock to you.”

It finally seems to hit him. “The Lord…has deserted me.” He gives wry laugh.

It’s one of the saddest things I’ve ever heard.  No, no way. I won’t stand for this.

I race forward felling two soldiers at Jordine’s back quickly turning to protect his back as he pulls his blade. “I’m with you!”

“Era!” He doesn’t take his eyes off the soldiers but he relaxes a bit knowing I am watching his back.

“It’s no use.” Dawson sneers, “It would be best now to focus on maintaining your dignity, Sir Jordine. But maybe this is too much to expect from a traitor.” His gaze moves to the soldiers that have been keeping their distance from us. “Quit gawking! Detain him! Kill the girl!”

“Sir Dawson, you’re wrong to call me a failure.” Jordine says coldly, “All of this land from sea to sea will be mine and Calpheon will be no exception.”

I can hear something. My mind goes blank as I realize I’m not hearing it.

_You sense it too._

Yes, the sword is speaking.

_We should find out what this is…it feels familiar to me._

Later we have a situation here.

The soldiers finally get up the nerve to rush at us. We quickly dispatch the first wave but then more start coming. Dawson falls to Jordine’s sword as well. But seeing so many soldiers coming, I grab Jordine’s arm. “Come on Jordine we need to move!”

“You’re right.” He takes my hand and we run south avoiding the roads. Finally when it seems they aren’t pursuing us we walk.

“You alright?” he asks looking at me as we walk side by side.

“Yes,” I reply actually more worried about him than myself at the moment.

“The southern mountain range should be fairly safe.”  He says pointing to the mountains in the distance.


	24. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordine and Era find a place to rest.

By the time we get to the foot of the mountains it’s late afternoon.  “Come this way, Era” Jordine says leading me into the woods.

“You know this place?” I ask curiously.

“Yes, I went thru this area few times during the war with Calpheon,” He replies with small smile. We walk for a while in silence.

“Here we are,” he says as we push through a few trees.

The forest opens up to a grassy area that has a quiet pool. I can see it is fed by waterfall on the other side. “It’s beautiful here,” I say looking around in wonder.

“I always thought the same,” He replies.

I drop my pack digging through it before turning to Jordine. “I grabbed these from a farm earlier, you might wish to change. Your noble attire will be noticeable should someone see us.” I say handing him a pair of trousers, a shirt and an overcoat.  “I’ll see what I find for us to eat. There isn’t much in my pack as was supposed to return to Heidel today.” I grab my bow and walk into the woods.

In the fading light I manage to kill a couple rabbits and find some wild yams. When I return to our makeshift camp, it is clear that Jordine hasn’t been idle either. He has changed into the clothes I gave him.  A fire burns brightly and he has brought more firewood that sits to the side of the fire.

As I cook our simple meal he says little. I honestly expected that after what happened today. I can’t imagine how he is feeling at the moment. I don’t ever remember being betrayed personally but even this betrayal of the Lord bothers me I feel a betrayed as well. I can only think Jordine is feeling much worse than I am.

I dish up the food and hand him a full plate which he takes mechanically. Halfway through our meal, He speaks. “I’m so impolite.”

I look at him curiously.

“I didn’t even thank you,” he says sighing. 

“It’s okay.” I reply, “You’ve had a bit of a shock.”

He laughs bitterly, “I shouldn’t be surprised all the signs were there. He was dragging his feet. Kept cautioning me. I just didn’t want to see it.”

He shifts his gaze back to me. “But you, you had no reason to stay at my side but you did.”

I shake my head. “I just did what I thought was right.”

“But that is what is so amazing.” He sighs, “Anyway thank you, it means a lot.”

“Besides if I hadn’t come with you I wouldn’t have been able to see a place like this.” I add smiling.

“A wind-bringer, who loves nature who would have known,” He smirks.

Even though he’s teasing me I’m happy to see that smirk on his face. I stand up to take his dish and mine to the wash them but he stops me. “You have done plenty. I can at least take care of this.”

After he washes up the dishes we sit by the fire and he starts to speak, “I think you should go to Balenos. It’s dangerous for you to remain with me.”

I look at him curiously for a minute and then my surprise turns to anger. “If you think for one goddamn minute, I’m going to leave now you’ve lost your damn mind.”

It’s his turn to look surprised. “I’m just worried about your safety.”

“I think it’s your own safety you need to be worried about. No one knows who I am but they do know Grand Chamberlain Jordine.” I retort.

“You had a job before you came to Heidel you could go do that,” he says.

I shake my head at him. “You don’t know anything.”

“I know you worked with Edan and his group of excavators.” He says taking my hand. “You could go and do that. Better than hanging out with a disgraced noble who is on the run.”

“I can’t.” I say flatly. “There are complications.”

I know that stupid sword is leading him to someplace called the Watchtower.  The Black Spirit is curious and I am worried. The feeling the sword emits is wrong somehow.

“Then keep your secrets,” He says curtly.

“I’m not the only one keeping secrets,” I retort, “I know that damn sword is talking to you. I can hear it too. You are planning on going to the watchtower.”

 Shock colors his face, “You can hear it?”

“Of course I can clear as day,” I reply, “It’s dark energy. Similar to the dark energy I carry within myself.”

The color drains from his face.

“Now you know.” I step away from the fire and him. Grabbing my pack I walk toward the waters of the pool.

I quickly pull out my towel and soap deciding I need a bath. Stripping down I enter the cold water. After a few minutes my body gets used to it and I wash my hair. It seems to wash this horrid day off me. The pool isn’t very deep but I am able to swim even though I could just stand up. Rinsing my hair one last time I stand up only to have a hand pull me down back.

Jordine surfaces laughing as I sputter in shock.

“You ass!” I splash him taking note that as he stands in the water naked from the top up. He is rather lithe and well-muscled.

He grins at me wickedly shaking the water off his hair breaking that train of thought. Dodging the spray I splash him back. It’s an all-out water battle. All too soon the heat of the day has left the mountains and the air starts getting cold.  I grab my soap. “Here,” I offer tossing he soap to him. “It’s getting cold. I’m going to head back to the fire.”

“I’ll be there shortly,” He says smirking.


	25. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions from both sides?

I stoke the fire when I get back putting the kettle on the fire, thankful I had the foresight to pack such things before I left Heidel.

By the time Jordine joins me the water is hot. I pour the water adding some tea from my pack. Handing it to him, he smiles gratefully. “Thanks.”

Sitting down with a comb I start combing the tangles out of my hair. Once finished I sit soaking the heat from the fire.

“Aren’t you going to have tea as well?” he asks.

“I will once you are finished.” I reply.

“Of course, we’ve only one mug.” he says realizing, “I’m an idiot.”

I say nothing just give him a smirk.

He moves closer to sit by me. “Look I’m sorry about earlier. You were right. I don’t know anything. But if you are willing to tell me, I’ll listen.”

I tell him everything from the time I woke in Olvia (well almost everything there are some things a girl just needs to keep to herself). Jordine listens intently. He asks for clarification from time to time. When I am finished, he looks into the fire deep in thought.

“When you first told me earlier you had black energy in you it scared me.” He says.

“I know.” I reply surprised he would even admit it.

“But when you grabbed your pack and walked away that was even scarier.” He continues.

“What?” I look at him confused. This confession thing is making me feel shocked, happy, nervous…

“The thought of never seeing you again scared me more than the fact you are carrying Black Energy or this Spirit as you tend to call it.” He admits, “That’s why I came after you. When I saw you had just gone to bathe I was relieved.”

My heart skips a beat…

“Then why did you try to push me away?” I ask curiously.

“I honestly thought I was doing the right thing to protect you.” He sighs rubbing his neck. “Even if that wasn’t what I really wanted.”

“You know I am fully capable of taking care of myself.” I chide lightly.

He chuckles, “Of that I have no doubt. That is also part of the reason I told you to go. But I’m starting to feel like all this confession is bit one-sided.”

I cock an eyebrow giving him a mischievous look. “Why do you think a woman would run head first into a fight to watch your back? You said it yourself I had no reason to stay at your side. I care for you too obviously.”

“Elion’s ass!” He says softly, “I’ve been so caught up with everything else it didn’t even occur to me.”

“For a guy who is usually so observant, sometimes you are oblivious to what is right in front of you.” I tease lightly.

 “Why did you never mention it or say anything?” he asks curiously.

“I didn’t realize it myself until I was at the extraction mill.” I say honestly. “Did I find you attractive before that? Sure, but I also enjoy our friendship so not worth losing a friend or my job. With my loss of memory, my friends are very few. I cherish them.”

“Pragmatic as always,” Jordine says with a smile. “I think I realized I felt something more for you the night I sent you to Lord Erne.” He adds ruefully. “I decided after that you wouldn’t do that type of work again.”

“You…were jealous?” I can’t help but giggle noticing a flush rise to his usually stoic face. I figure he might be a bit miffed but he just chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. A serious looks comes over his face again.

“Practically speaking I still think you should go. You might end up regretting it later if you don’t. I’m a wanted fugitive now.” He says softly.

“You know, I had friend give me some really good advice once.” I reply, “He told me that destiny is written in the stars and that what is to come to pass… will. That he lived his life with no regrets. It made sense to me.”

I shift closer to lean on shoulder as he places an arm around my shoulders. “Live to the fullest and regret nothing. We could live a full lifetime or die tomorrow. I won’t let the worry of tomorrow or regrets of yesterday stop me from living today.”

“That seems a bit foolhardy,” he says worriedly.                          

“It doesn’t mean that you don’t care about tomorrow,” I explain, “I am worried about things. It just means that even if things don’t go the way you expect or hope. That you have no regrets of how you lived because you were true to yourself.”

“I see what you mean,” He replies as understanding hits him.

I yawn and stand up collecting the forgotten tea mug and setting it on a nearby rock. “We should get some rest.” Pulling my bedroll from the pack I lay it by the fire. The mountains are cold at night so I grab more wood stoking the fire. Laying the last piece of wood on the fire I hear Jordine mutter, “No better time than the present.”

I stand up and turn around to ask but I am interrupted by his hands cupping my face and pulling me into a firm kiss. Surprised by the suddenness I gasp which he takes advantage of deepening the kiss hungrily. Moving his hands from my face he pulls me roughly to him.

My hands run underneath his shirt over his lithe muscled torso. The appreciative groan I am rewarded with sends a rush of heat through me. Pushing my hair back he nuzzles my neck for a moment before moving to my ear causing me to tingle all over.

Running his hand down my back to my arse he gives it a light squeeze drawing me closer before pulling my leg around his waist. Melting into him I lace my fingers around his neck nibbling on his bottom lip before wrapping my legs around his lean waist.

Deepening the kiss he starts walking and stumbles. I giggle against his lips realizing that this might not be the best course of action and settle for tasting the juncture between his shoulder and neck instead.

Gently sitting me on the bedroll he kneels tugging my tunic off before pulling his shirt off in one quick movement. Realizing my earlier impression was woefully inadequate I flush with heat that rolls though me.  My fingers roam over his chest and back as he captures my lips in a searing kiss that threatens all coherent thought as he pushes me down onto the bedroll.

Without breaking the kiss, he deftly slips off my trews and then his trousers before turning his attention to my chest. Relentlessly he teases and laves my breasts making me writhe below him as my fingers clutch at his hair.

Noting the shake in his arms, I pull him back up to my lips in a scorching kiss before taking the opportunity to wrap a leg around his waist effectively flipping us. His look of surprise is quickly replaced with a moan of approval as I lightly slide my breasts over his chest on my way to kiss his lips.

I am soon forced to place my hands on his chest as Jordine wastes no time continuing his explorations. His agile fingers tease my breasts moving to my stomach then to juncture between my legs. He experiments studying my reaction.

Running his thumb over the sensitive bundle of nerves at my apex makes me gasp as I involuntarily jerk forward. A smug grin crosses his features.  I lean down to kiss him deeply as I drop my hips onto his evident arousal. His grunt of surprise turns into a groan as I deftly slide myself over him and hilt him. My own actions making me moan against his lips.

I move slowly watching his reaction as he slides a hand between us urging me to move faster. Obliging his silent request, I increase my pace. His other hand comes to rest on my hip using it as leverage as he thrusts forward.

I move shifting the angle to my liking as he increases pressure and speed. The hand on my hip is grasping tightly enough to bruise skin. It’s finally too much. I tumble over the edge shuddering into him. Slipping his hand from between us, he fists my hair pulling me into a kiss that swallows my moans of pleasure as his finds his own release groaning my name into my lips.

As our breathing steadies I lay my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me. All too soon my legs are cramped from our position so I move to lie beside him pulling up the blanket. Pulling me flush to him, he gently brushes the hair from my face and gives me satisfied smirk, “And I just thought you were a tempest on the battlefield.”


	26. Glish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era goes to Glish.

The next morning it is decided that I will go to Glish for supplies as we are going to have to take the mountains to the Watchtower. It is safer for Jordine to wait at the camp while I go as no one really knows who I am.

Thankfully I have coin saved as I didn’t need to spend money during my short employment in Heidel.  I hike from our camp out of the mountains. Quickly I make my way thru the swamps and toward the village of Glish. Nearing the entrance I hear a familiar voice. “Aria, my sister so good to see you,” Caroline runs to me her eyes pleading.

 “Caroline, it’s been so long! How are things at the castle?” I pull her into a hug as I play along with her ploy.

 “Come we have much to catch up on,” she says walking me past the soldiers guarding the entrance.

The guards pay no mind to us as we pass by as we look like any other villagers. “I needed to get some supplies.”

“I figured as much but I had only hoped I would catch you,” Caroline says quietly. “I’m just glad to see you. Is Sir Jordine? ”

“He’s well,” I reply grinning.

“Oh thank goodness.” She says smiling. “Let’s get your supplies then we will talk.”

We head to the town vendors picking up the supplies I need.  I’m grateful for Caroline’s presence as it makes it look like I’m not some adventurer but a sister who is spending time with family. However, I wonder what she is doing here.

Once the shopping is finished we head out of Glish and have walked for some distance down the road Caroline begins to speak. “When I caught wind of what the Lord was doing I was furious. I went to your rooms and grabbed your personal items and any papers that would incriminate Sir Jordine.”

“Caroline won’t that cause you trouble?” I ask worriedly.

“I’m careful they have no proof it was me.”  She says smiling. “Besides I was a spy during the war. The only person who is alive that knows that is Sir Jordine and now you. I’m just glad I could help.”

“Thank you Caroline,” I say leaning over to give her quick hug.

“Be careful few know your face but they do know that an elf woman escaped with Jordine.”  Caroline cautions. “Lord Domangatt has not given anyone a description and is trying to protect you. He has ordered Jarette to do the same but you know how she is.”

“Why would he do that?” I ask curiously.

“He was afraid of retribution from Calpheon.”  She states sadly, “That is why he turned in Jordine but he seemed relieved when he found you both had escaped. I suppose in his mind he did the right thing. Jordine isn’t causing problems with Calpheon and is still alive. Calpheon trusts him more because he was willing to turn in one of his own.”

“I don’t think Jordine will see it that way.” I reply.

“You are right and I don’t either,” She says honestly, “I am planning to tender a resignation when my tenure is up. Find a nice man and settle down.”

“You deserve it Caroline,” I say smiling. “I should probably get going.”

“Yes, Tell Jordine I asked after him.” She says smiling.

I quickly make my way back to the southern mountains. By the time I get back to the camp the sun is setting.


	27. Passing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordine shares memories with Era.

Jordine has been busy while I was gone. He snared a few rabbits and gathered more wild herbs and yams. The food is cooking on the fire as enter the camp.  As we sit and eat I explain to him my meeting with Caroline.

“I can’t say I’m surprised she has been like a sister to me since I became Chamberlain.” He says as I finish my tale. “Let’s see what she sent for us.”

 We sit together and open the sack. Every costume that I ever wore for my work as spy is there along with my personal clothing. She also added armor and weapon repair supplies that would be useful. For Jordine she sent his clothing and all the documents he had hidden with a few mementos of his family. He holds up a chain with a locket and ring on it. Opening it reveals another smaller ring inside. “My mother wore this,” He explains. “When she couldn’t fit her wedding ring anymore she put it in here.  Father was always losing his so she put it on the chain.” He chuckles.

I lean on his shoulder smiling.

“They both died during the Calpheon invasion,” He continues, “I was a commander by then so I had to wait to return. By the time I returned home this is was all I could find.”

“I think they would be happy that you have it,” I say softly.

He smiles. “Yes, they would be.”

Jordine started going through the documents. One in particular he takes a scarce glance at before tossing it into the fire.

“What was that?” I ask curiously.

“My engagement agreement,” He says smirking wickedly. “In one more year at age 29 I was due to marry that bitch.”

I can’t help but laugh. “I assume it felt pretty good to do that.”

“You have no idea,” He says. Collecting the rest of the documents he places them carefully in his pouch. “I think some of this might come in handy.”

“That is a good thing. I think Caroline was worried it might be used to incriminate you.”  I reply.

Not hearing a reply I look up at Jordine who is studying me with a serious expression.

“I’ve never asked,” He says puzzled. “But I find myself curious. How old are you anyway?”

“I have no idea,” I reply, “Orwen told me that pure blood elves don’t age. Half-elves don’t age either but they live for a shorter period than pure elves. I don’t even know how long I have to live. If this is my second life, from the texts Edan told me about, I would live twice as long as I normally would. I could be hundreds of years old.”

He just looks at me stunned.

“I try not to think about it. The whole idea makes my head ache,” I joke.

Jordine chuckles but his laughter doesn’t stop turning into body wracking mirth. Seeing him like that makes me start laughing as well.

“Damn,” he sighs finally when he calms down. “I needed that. Thanks.”

 

He quickly sifts through the clothing. To ensure nothing has any Serendian insignia on it.

“Well at least now I have clothing that fits me.” He says happily.

“Hey,” I say with mock hurt. “Beggars can’t be choosers…I had to get what I could find.”

He chuckles. “And I appreciate your efforts. But this clothing definitely belongs to much shorter, stouter man.” He points to the makeshift cloth belt we fashioned for him and then the cuffs that are about 7 inches too short.

“I was paying more attention when you were out of them.” I clap my hand over my mouth, that was supposed to be internal dammit. I’m sure my cheeks are an amazing shade of red right now due to how hot they are.

_Hehehehe_

Oh shut up.

Jordine merely looks at me with roguish smirk. “That so?”  


	28. I'm Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally...Era is falling.

We pack up our camp and start the long trek to the watchtower. According to Jordine we will be taking the mountain range around the south of Serendia to avoid any soldiers who might be looking for us. Unfortunately having to take this path is what has gotten us in this predicament.

“Who are these guys?” I shout parrying 3 blows coming in my direction. They are dressed as priests but are obviously not as they attacked us on sight.

“Kill first! Talk later!” Jordine quips back as he takes down another man.

“Fine! But I’ve already 5 kills to your 3,” I banter as another one drops.

“You’re keeping a tally?” He smirks pulling his sword out of another priest.

“I thought it might keep things interesting,” I jest.

“Not like they are giving us much choice,” He huffs. “Five!”

Having dealt with the enemies I was fighting I look around. Jordine is still dealing with one but I see another step from out behind a tree. He raises a staff. Without single coherent thought I pull two arrows my blade immediately reverting to a bow.

“Jordine go left!” I shout. As he dodges I let the bowstring go loosing the arrows. They hit the priest Jordine was fighting as well as the one with the staff.

He stands there looking at me in surprise for moment before walking to the bodies to collect my arrows. “Damn! I’m glad you are on my side.” He jokes, handing me the arrows.

“They are dressed like priests,” I say confused.

“They are cultists from the monastery,” He explains. “It used to be filled with Elion Priests but after they moved to Heidel these guys took it over. They have been causing issues with the people living south of Glish.”

“They smell of blood, old rancid blood,” I say moving away from the bodies.

“I think they use it to dye their clothing.” He replies disgustedly.

We quickly walk off leaving the bodies and stench behind.

“Eight!” I say grinning at Jordine.

“Fine, you got me.” He laughs.

“Anything else I should know about as we cross these mountains?”  I ask curiously.

“Well,” Jordine thinks for a moment, “There are red orcs but I think we can avoid them by taking the Sanctuary Valley Path.”

“Nothing else?”  I press.

“Nothing I’m aware of,” he replies.

We continue making our way thru the mountain range till the sun is starting to set. As we are looking for a good place to camp, we stumble upon bear. It hasn’t noticed us and not wanting to have to deal with it we attempt to go around the area. But then…the ground beneath me is gone…I’m falling …My bloodcurdling scream is cut short as I hit hard stone.

_You’ve got to wake up_

_Wake up!_

Just a few more minutes

_Wake up now!_

Fine

Coming to, I feel hand brushing my forehead. Opening my eyes I see a very concerned Jordine above me. Apparently He had pulled me into his lap as waited for me to wake up.

“You’re awake.” He sighs with relief. “How are you feeling?”

I gingerly move my fingers and feet.  “Jarred but whole I think,” I reply as I start to sit up only to be stopped by his firm hand on my shoulder.

“You should give yourself a few minutes,” He says worriedly. “It was quite a fall. I was afraid that moving you might hurt you more.”

He helps me sit up and I see he has set up camp and fire burns cheerfully. I look around in confusion at first because it seems we are on a sandy shore with lazy ripples rolling up on it but looking above me I can see we are in a large cavern due to the massive ceiling of stone.

“I’ve heard rumors of a cave that leads to the Sanctuary Valley Path.  Perhaps you found another way in?” He says with a smirk.

“I wouldn’t suggest using that entrance,” I dryly quip.

Jordine chuckles. “I can see you haven’t lost your sense of humor.” He stands walking over to the fire. “I made some stew. You feel up to eating?” Pulling the lid off the pot, the scent of food seems to turn my stomach.

I shake my head. “It looks good but I don’t think my stomach agrees at the moment.”

Jordine nods understandingly. “Tea then?”

“Yes, I think I’ll be alright with that.” I say hopefully.

“I think you probably have a concussion.” He replies pouring hot water for tea before dropping herbs in it. He walks over to his pack pulling out a healing draught.

“Here take this and drink your tea,” He orders grinning, “After that you can have a bath and go to bed. Rest would be the best thing.”

“I think you are having a bit too much fun with this,” I say eyeing him warily. In reality I feel like crap and he’s probably right about the concussion.

“Oh I am,” He smirks not even trying to deny it.


	29. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordine and Era meet with the Shadow Knights.

The next morning I feel much better. The ache in my head has dulled down and I can eat. After breakfast we pack up the camp and explore the cave. It’s pretty quiet except for the occasional bush spider. After a series of caverns and twisting, turning passage ways, the cave mouth is in view. Stepping out in the daylight I squint in the sudden brightness. As my eyes adjust I see that we are in a canyon.

“This must be it,” Jordine says happily. “You did find the cave to the Sanctuary Valley Path.”

I feel a bit of trepidation about going to the Watchtower. That energy just feels wrong somehow.

Walking along the river I see lizards and cone snails. Jordine happily increases my knowledge of Serendia’s ecology as we walk. The further we walk the sharper and closer the canyon walls seem to become.

“Look there it is,” Jordine says pointing.

Following his hand I see it too. A hexagon shaped building rises out of the stone. It has seen better days with some of the detail crumbling or gone presumably from the war but it looks whole.

“But how are we to get up there?” I ask as it seems to be set into a sheer cliff and there isn’t any roads or trails in sight.

“We will probably have to go past it and climb up,” Jordine explains. “The ground does level out the further north we go. It’s the trade-off for avoiding roads.”

We get an area we can leave the canyon about mid-afternoon and loop back toward the tower. There is a bridge is seem but it is partially gone but looking past that bridge lower in the cavern there is narrow path with a smaller wooden bridge crossing the cavern. We make our way across the bridge and enter the tower ground level.  Upon entering I see several dwarves mining mechanically they don’t even look up as we pass. I can’t help wonder what is wrong with them.

Jordine says nothing I know he can see it too. We walk up the circling staircase into the tower. A black mist hangs in the middle of the room which makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

_Someone is here_

I know I feel it too

Out of the mist materializes a man clad in armor and a cape his hood covers his head. The metal mask covers his face has a dangerous looking sharp horn on the forehead. So these are the Shadow Knights.

 Jordine tosses the sword at the man’s feet. “So it was you who lured me here.”

“Not me. It was the flame of fury burning inside of you.” The Shadow Knight answers.

“Nonsense!” Jordine retorts.

The Shadow Knight disappears in a swirl of mist. “Can’t you feel it? Your soul is aflame with anger and despair.”

Those seem rather normal feelings for someone being betrayed so coldly. I’m not sure what this guy is getting at and why he seems to be trying to instigate some sort of reaction from Jordine. What does he want? I step back and draw my weapons.

_Be wary_

I know something isn’t right

He materializes behind Jordine paying no mind to the elf with drawn weapons behind him. I find this a bit troubling as well.

“Enough!” Jordine commands, slapping the illusion aside.

It disappears in swirl of mist again, reappearing to the side of us. “You’re still not satisfied with all your power. You crave the souls of the innocent to feed your flame. You’re just the like the Monarch of Darkness … Belmorn.”

What is this delusional idiot on about? Jordine isn’t like that. Belmorn….wait I remember that name. Edan, Orwen and Yaz were trying to stop the resurrection of Belmore.

“I have no desire to incite a slaughter!” Jordine says angrily.

“Jordine, let’s just go.” I plead something is terribly wrong with this place.

The mist swirls in front of Jordine again. As the shadow night materializes once more holding the sword Jordine had so recently tossed at his feet.

_We should go this Belmorn is bad_

I can’t leave Jordine

“You’re not being honest with yourself.  We can make you a beggar or a king! The choice has always been yours.” The shadow knight says challengingly.

Jordine thinks for long moment before stepping forward, “I am destined for greater things and …Calpheon must pay a heavy price in blood.”

“Jordine what are you doing?” I ask worriedly.

_Get out of here_

I have to try

“I’m taking back Serendia from Calpheon. Then I will take Calpheon as well they will pay for what they have done.” He says coldly.

“But this isn’t the way! Belmorn just wants a vessel to take over! To be reborn! He doesn’t care about Serendia.” I try to reason with him.

“Then follow me, my king.” The shadow knight says walking toward the door.

Suddenly there is black mist all around me. Shadow knights emerge from those mists surrounding me with swords drawn.

_Use your power!_

I feel power surge through me and a blue light appears. “Don’t touch me!” Immediately the shadow knights are thrown away from me. They fall in a perfect circle around me not moving.

_The shadow knights harvest souls._

_They will not die don’t be fooled_

_They revive again and again_

Jordine turns to face me. “I’m sorry, Era.” He turns his back on me and walks following the Shadow Knight.

What the hell was that?

_Another one of your powers_

I don’t even know …

_Later we must leave this place_

I turn and run from the tower.


	30. Lafi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting with Edan's ancient languages expert Lafi Bedmountian.

Running across the bridge I see someone heading toward me. Then I hear familiar voice call my name.

“Lafi!” I say both relieved and happy to hear a friendly voice.

“Oh Era,” he says looking at me with concern. “What’s happened to you?”

I realize at that moment I am crying.

“Come,” He says grabbing my hand, “it’s not safe here. I have a job to do. You can come with me.”

I offer no resistance as he takes my hand leading me carefully down a narrow rocky path into the ravine. Would have nice if we’d known this was here before. Wait a minute no it wouldn’t. Leading me to the other side of the ravine he cuts away some vines and brush revealing a gate. Pushing it open we enter a small room with a grate on other side.

“What are we doing here?” I ask dully.

“Shush,” he chides me lightly. “They’ll hear you. Edan infiltrated the Shadow Knights. We knew they were up to something and it seems now they are moving.”

 He moves over the grate and looks through so I crouch down beside him to watch as well. “Jordine is there,” I explain.

“That explains why you are here. This is worse than we thought.” Lafi sighs.

I see Jordine walk into the room with several Shadow Knights. In the middle of the room there is an odd looking tomb it seems to have a thick, viscous red liquid in it. Not blood but something close. The runes on the tomb glow sending an eerie light through it.

“The chalice of blending is filled to the brim with souls.” The lead shadow knight says. “Our Lord will come to us through this man.” He holds an ornate goblet in his hand.

“Nonsense!” I hear Edan say as he knocks the goblet from the man’s hand. It shatters on the stone floor.

“A spy! Stop him!” The shadow knights attack Edan and he falls to the ground.

I know I can’t do anything. I’ve never felt so helpless.

_I think humans desire chaos_

Be quiet!

But then something odd happens. Something rises from the tomb.  Glowing yellow eyes. Dark  skin and a thick coat of scale mail coving most of the body. As the body rises and steps out of the tomb, the shadow knights kneel.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a movement and Yaz appears next to where Edan lies on the floor. There is a flash of light and they are gone.

The relief I feel at Edan being safe is short lived.

The being from the tomb walks toward Jordine in one strange movement dissipates into mist entering Jordine.  He turns to address the dark knights. “Your lord is still on the other side of darkness’s threshold. For now you must follow me. First, I will raise an army.”

_Just as I thought, Humans actually enjoy fear._

Not all humans.

 “The ritual was incomplete.” Lafi says hopefully.

I nod but can’t help feeling utterly useless and sad. I couldn’t stop Jordine and now Edan is hurt as well.

“You need to go find Edan and Yaz,” he says kindly.

“But where are they?” I ask not knowing where to even begin looking.

“The probably headed toward Florin,” He says thoughtfully, “Take the main road to Delphe Knights and then head north. I need to head to Keplan and meet with the others.”


	31. The Delphe Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era heads over to the Delphe Knights Castle.

Lafi and I part ways at the road. His directions have me heading back to Oliverio’s stable and west. I know I should probably rest but after everything that has happened I find myself wide awake. My mind is swirling and the Black Spirit seems to realize I need time to process everything that has happened.

Drawing closer to the Delphe Knights Castle I hear the sound of gunfire. What is going on? Walking into the Castle which seems to be more of a battle ground, I see chaos. Harpies have been attacking and the Knights have been doing what they can to fend them off.

After a brief conversation with Grandbill, a veteran of Delphe Knights, I am directed to speak to Deputy Commander Elgriffin at the Delphe Outpost. He directs me through the keep but on my way I find that the harpies seem to have infiltrated the keep.

I am forced to help the Knights dealing with the harpies first. As I cross the bridge to the second tower of the Castle I hear, “Hold the line!” As I pass the woman commanding the men she calls out to me, “Hey you!”

I stop running and turn to her.

“Who are you? Why are you here?” She asks impatiently.

“I’m Era and I’m passing through. Grandbill told me to take this path.” I explain quickly.

“My apologies for my rudeness I’m Deputy Captain Margaret. I know you aren’t a Knight but if you are passing through you will be going to the top. Can you deliver the new orders for me?” She asks hopefully. “The men here are tied up and I have no one to send.”

I can’t see any reason why not so I nod. “Sure, where are they?”

 “At the top of the tower is where you will find Commander Brego. Please give him this.” As she goes to hand me the scroll a harpy flies in snatching it from her hand before flying off. “No! The orders mustn’t be disclosed!”

I am stunned. Margaret turns back to me. “Hurry to Brego, He must know what has happened!” I nod and race up the tower.

I easily find Commander Brego and quickly relay the events that just happened. Then we are interrupted. Jordine materializes from behind Brego. Brego noticing my surprise turns around.

“Sir Jordine?” Brego says.

“Your castle is a mess,” Jordine says calmly. “Your soldiers are being slaughtered, Captain Brego. Sorry I didn’t warn you.”

I just watch as the harpy drops the stolen orders in Jordine’s hand. My stomach feels nauseas. Did he instigate this battle?

“It’s a surprise seeing you here,” Brego says curiously. “What is training harpies your new hobby?”

“Wrong again,” Jordine says flatly. “I have much more powerful allies.”

More shadow knights appear behind him. One right in front of Brego holds a sword to his neck. Sadness and anger fills me seeing Jordine. He has fully embraced the Shadow Knights.

 “You’re in league with the likes of them?” Brego asks astonished. “That sinister energy was you all along!”

“Indeed,” Jordine nods coolly, “There’s no end to your brilliant insight. But you’re right they’ve pledge to follow only me. And as King of the Shadow Army, I now declare war on the Great Republic of Calpheon. The harpy attacks are but a prelude to my revenge. ”

What has he become? I feel the dark energy swirling around him but it’s different than mine. It’s malevolent, poisonous, and corrupted. Just standing here is making feel ill.

“My next move,” Jordine continues, “is to destroy every single fortress in this document, one by one.”

I understand that war was part of what Jordine needed to do to help Serendia but he seems to no longer care about that. He seems to only focus on revenge.

“Pull yourself together, Jordine.” Brego pleads. Obviously, he had some respect for Jordine.

Wait. Jordine probably respected this man as well. Why else would he have come?

_Humans are so strange._

“How long do you think they’ll actually remain loyal to you?” Brego asks.

Jordine glances at the shadow Knights and over to me. I can only shake my head sadly at him.

“That…is none of your concern Captain Brego.” He says firmly. “Go tell that fossil in the parliament… I am coming to burn everything Calpheon has. Only ashes of decay will remain, Brego.”

His words send a chill through me but I show no emotion keeping my gaze evenly on Jordine as he dissipates into a mist with the shadow knights following him.


	32. Edan and Yaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era finally finds her friends.

Seeing no reason to remain I head to the Delphe Outpost. I hear  Deputy Commander Elgriffin before I see her, as she is screaming in rage at one of her soldiers. I finally manage to get some information from her. It seems her soldiers came upon an injured man further north on the ridge.

I quickly leave the Outpost and head north up the ridge avoiding the harpies as much as possible. Fatigue is starting to take over and I am almost ready to give up and rest when I finally catch sight of them.

As I approach them I see Yaz healing Edan. Yaz is preoccupied with her healing but Edan sees me right away. “Era!”

I manage a small smile happy to see him conscious.

“You look like you have been put through the wringer,” He says looking at me with concern.

Yaz looks up at me as she tends Edan. “Are you injured?”

I shake my head. “Just exhausted. Nothing a bit of sleep won’t fix.”

Yaz completes her task and sighs. “We should rest here. I am tired too.”

“We seem to be safe enough for the moment.” Edan says glancing around the area.

We don’t even bother with a fire as we are all too tired and worry that it might draw unwanted attention. Yaz and I search through our packs and put together some semblance of a meal. I pull out a bottle of wine I had been saving. Seems a good time as any.

 As we sit to eat, Yaz asks, “So how did you find us?” I pop the cork handing the bottle to Edan who smiles appreciatively before taking a drink.

“Well after seeing Edan at the artifact. I was supposed to go to the extraction mill to check on Jordine’s private arms.” I explain. “When I got there Jordine was already there. I’m not sure why he was there, though.  He had discovered that the Shadow Knights were in the Watchtower and thought that Calpheon and Dawson were behind it. I suppose he went to confront Dawson.”

Edan offers the bottle to Yaz but she shakes her head. Seems odd to hand a bottle to a child but then I have to remember she isn’t a child.

“Unfortunately, Lord Domongatt had turned in Jordine for plotting against Calpheon. I ended up helping him escape. He kept that damnable Shadow Knight Sword.” I sigh before lifting the bottle for another sip.

“We went to the Watchtower.” I continue. “Jordine decided to join the Shadow Knights and when I protested. They attacked me. I ran away but found Lafi. We saw everything.”

“My goodness,” Yaz says astonished.

“I’m…sorry.” My voice wavers as I look at Edan, “I couldn’t stop Jordine and you got hurt.” My gaze goes to the ground. I just …I don’t know.

I feel both a large hand one should and smaller one on the other.  “It’s not your fault. Jordine was going to what he felt he should.” Yaz says firmly as she gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“I knew the risks when I infiltrated the Shadow Knights,” Edan says resolutely. “You did nothing wrong.”

Leaning down to catch my gaze, Yaz looks at me for a moment. “Edan is right too, you know, none of this is your fault.”

“I just…if I could have said something different or done something…” I start to say.

“It would have made no difference.” Edan says softly.

He’s probably right but still…

_He is right_

_The idea of that much power was too much for Jordine_

_So stop thinking about things you cannot change_

_It’s getting a bit old_

_I hear your thoughts you know so just stop_

I chuckle weakly. “You’re right. It would have made no difference.”

“The thing we need to figure out is his next move.” Edan wonders.

“I can answer that,” I say. “Jordine came to the Delphe Knights Castle as I was passing through. He used the harpies to cause chaos and steal the Knight’s orders for the Calpheon fortresses. He is planning on destroying all the Calpheon fortresses.”

“He told you his plan?” Yaz asks confused.

“Not precisely,” I explain. “I happened to be delivering a message to Captain Brego. Jordine warned the Captain. However, he knew I was there and it didn’t seem to bother him that I heard.”

“He must be very confident then,” Edan says uneasily.

 “We should go to Calpheon on our way to Glish and see what information we can get on the fortresses.” Yaz says.

“Yes, that would be a good idea.” Edan nods.

“Orwen went to check on some things at Northern Wheat Plantation.” Yaz says. “She should be updated on what has happened.”

“Era, can you go to Northern Wheat Plantation catch up with Orwen?” Edan asks.

“Yes, I’d be happy to but…”I start to say.

“There are no artifacts around that we know of.” Edan says with a slight chuckle as he takes a gulp of the wine before handing it back to me.

Yaz gets up grabbing a bunch of blankets from our packs before settling beside me to lie down. Edan and I sit quietly for some time just passing the wine back and forth.

“Are you okay?” he asks concerned.

I sigh. “Yes, it is hard to see people I care about pitted against each other. However, it can’t be helped.  I can’t condone letting Belmorn resurrect fully. I felt that energy, it’s evil. If Belmorn were to complete his resurrection it would be a bloodbath and everyone would be affected.”

 


	33. Finding Orwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Era ever find Orwen?

I wake up to find I am trapped. Edan has wrapped an arm firmly around my waist in his sleep and Yaz has snuggled herself securely into my torso. I can’t help but snicker inwardly at the pile of arms and legs we became while sleeping.

My movement must have bothered Yaz.  “So warm…” she says sleepily as she somehow moves closer to me. I feel Edan soundlessly chuckle behind me. Turning my head slightly I see him looking at us with an amused smile on his face. “Good luck getting up,” he whispers as he unhooks his arm from my waist and stands up.

I try to gently disengage from Yaz to get up but she pulls me closer. “Just a few more minutes,” she mumbles. Hearing Edan trying to stifle his snicker I shoot him a glare which makes him laugh harder.

“Yaz, it’s time to get up.” I say firmly shifting myself away. Her arms grab me with a strength I didn’t expect as she pulls me back to her. “A few more minutes,” she says petulantly.

I sigh and wait, listening to Edan’s laughter over my predicament.

 Finally he comes over and pulls the blankets off us. “Yaz, we need to get going.”

Yaz sits up and rubs her eyes. “Fine! I was comfortable and warm you know!”

 A short time later we set off. Edan gives me directions when we need to split up to get to our respective destinations.

It doesn’t take me long to get to the Northern Wheat Plantation which is almost a small town rather than the farm I expected.

Upon asking one of the soldiers at the entrance, I am directed to speak with archeologist Martha Kiyen. I find Martha pouring over old looking parchments.

“Excuse me, Martha?” She looks up from her documents.

“I’m sorry do I know you?” She asks politely.

“No. My name is Era. I am here on behalf of Edan.” I explain. “I’ve news for Orwen. I need to find her.”

“Oh, I see.” She says turning away from her papers to actually look at me. “Orwen went to see Gorgath the Alchemist, at the contaminated farm. Be wary if you go there. Servants of Darkness are there.”

“I’m new to the area can you give me directions to the Contaminated Farm?” I ask.

“Sure take the road the west exit, and follow the road past the bridge. From there you come to an intersection. Go through it and take the second right. Follow the road and you will find the Contaminated Farm on your left.” She instructs turning back to her documents.

Strangely enough I don’t feel she is being rude but rather that she is very focused.

“Thank you, Martha,” I say as turn to leave. I get a nod in return.

Following her instructions is easy enough and I find myself at the contaminated farm. Seeing it, I can understand the name. The ground looks bleached and parched with withered twisted trees. The fields seem to be dead except for the crows and few stalks of wheat here and there. Walking up to the small shack that seems to be a house I see 3 men standing in front of it.

They seem surprised to see me. Once I introduce myself and explain that Edan sent me to find Orwen they seem happy to help me. They introduce themselves as Gorgath, Frehaurau, and Libero.

Gorgath informs me that Orwen has already left to see what is going on at the Abandoned Land. There seems to be plague infesting Calpheon at this time.  The Abandoned Land is basically a refugee camp where they put plague victims.

I’m starting to feel that I’m on a wild goose chase and wonder if Edan and Yaz have had better luck


	34. The Refugee Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a horrifying scene at the Refugee Camp.

As the refugee camp comes into view I see Orwen. She jumps the fence and hides behind some lumber. I sneak over using the trees as cover. Noticing my advance she gives me a quick smile beckoning me over. Looking past Orwen it’s a grisly scene, a plague victim hanging as a sacrifice on a large odd looking contraption. It looks similar to the smaller amulets placed around the refugee camp.  There seems to be quite a few bodies piled here. A woman with a staff is placing items on a table in front of the victim.

“Been trying to find you for some time now,” I whisper. “Edan sent me to give you news.”

“What has happened?” She asks.

“Belmorn has been partially resurrected.” I explain. But before I can tell her anything else we see movement beyond us. Jordine steps out of the darkness.

“Speaking of the Belmorn…” Orwen looks at me briefly in shock as I nod.

“Preparations are complete.” The woman with the staff says stepping to side as Jordine steps up to the table.

Jordine raises his hands uttering words in a language I don’t understand. The woman on the amulet starts to scream in pain as she goes into convulsions. Once she is still Jordine turns from the table looking at the dead bodies in the area. Previous victims of the plague I assume. He starts talking again and those dead people begin to rise.

Orwen and I look at each other horrified by the scene. “This is bad,” she says. I nod in agreement.

We leave and head to the Holy College in Calpheon. Walking into the college I see huge bookshelves of books as expected but I also see Gorgath, Freuhaurau, and Alustin gathered here. Alustin greets me warmly.

“The refugee camp…was a complete mess.” Orwen says. “Jordine…No, Belmorn,” she corrects herself, “was converting the sick into his followers.”   


“He aims to increase his power by expanding the forces of Darkness.” Alustin says thoughtfully.

“The resurrection is only partial couldn’t that work in our favor?” I ask.

Freuhaurau strokes his beard thoughtfully. “Jordine has a strong will. But he won’t be able stand up to Belmorn much longer. He’ll soon succumb to the Monarch of Darkness.”

“Belmorn, his power is Darkness. If we are to beat him, we need a counter force.” Gorgath adds.

“Light… there was an undying Light protecting humanity in ancient times.” Orwen says rationally. “This light was released by the Origins of Clear Water, Earth, and Crimson flame. But Humanity was overcome by greed. Ultimately, the world was left to face the calamities of Darkness on its own. Perhaps this light can be awakened again by the Guardian of Origin.”

“Elionian Priests refer to what you speak of as the Light of Elion,” Alustin adds.

“Wouldn’t be the first time a religion took something from somewhere else and made it their own,” I reply.

Freuhaurau shakes his head. “It sounds like some kind of folk legend or superstition.”

“But there is always some truth in ancient myths, isn’t there?” Gorgath asks.

Austin nods. “I made a solemn oath to never wake it my lifetime.” He gestures us to go outside.

We follow him curiously. Alustin reaches in his pocket pulling out a very ancient ornate looking bottle. Chanting a spell the bottle seems to burst flames. The flames drift away from the bottle and I hear a voice. “Human…did you forget your oath to me?”

“Origin of Crimson Flame, the dark power casts is shadow across the world.” Alustin explains, “We need your power to restore the undying light. Humans have been so long without.”

“Humans brought the Darkness upon themselves.” The Crimson Flame says. “However, I cannot deny that you’ve been forsaken without the light for a long time. Awaken the Origins of Clear Water and Earth. If you bring us together, I swear to the Guardian of Origin, we will use the light to illuminate your darkest hour.”

We all are stunned into silence. Freuhaurau is the first to speak. “You… were the Guardian of Ancient Origin this whole time.”

“I’ve been standing guard awaiting such a crisis,” Alustin nods. “Orwen seek out Florin. There is a small cave beneath the town. Find Caphras there. He’s done a lot of research on the Origin of Clear Water. Let Edan and Era handle The Origin of Earth. We’ll meet up in Keplan afterward.”

“Wait, if you are the Guardian of Ancient Origin,” I ask politely, “why is it you don’t know where the Origins of Clear Water and Earth are?”

The others look at in surprise and judgement I would dare ask the question.

Alustin smiles kindly at me. “I’m glad you don’t just follow without questioning. When the light left humanity eons ago, the different origins went their own ways. The Origin of Crimson flame chose to stay with me. As I was not expected to have to call on them in my lifetime I don’t know where they are.”


	35. Bree Tree Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A place of the normal and strange coming together in unique ways.

Edan and I head to Bree Tree Ruins. It seems that Martha Kiyen has been working in the area. We hope to get some information from her on the Origin of Earth.

The Bree Tree Ruins is a beautifully eerie place, odd tree shapes, which seem to be both stone and tree surround ancient ruins that time has slowly eroded. I can feel the spirits here, this forest is definitely alive.

_Over that way…_

We have a to find Martha first

_Go to your right!_

“Edan, do you know of any ancient relics in the area here?” I ask.

“No,” He looks at me curiously. “Why do you ask?”

“Blackie has picked up on something,” I say, sheepishly.

Edan looks at me thoughtfully. “I don’t know if it’s the best idea but I find myself curious.”

“You know he will take the power of it,” I say worriedly.

“I’ve been worried about that in the past but I can see that he’s not trying to possess you,” Edan says kindly. “And quite frankly I would rather you have something like that, than Belmorn. He may realize that there is something here too. Lead the way.”

“When you put it like that, it sounds terrifyingly reasonable,” I say with a snicker.

We head to the right of the path and walk till we find a small cave entrance. Entering the cave we see ancient machines dotted along the path as we are led further down to an open cavern with a stone door at the end.

Walking up to the stone door it seems to glow with magic as I get close. Edan watches curiously as I reach out to touch it. The door crumbles but the ancient machine on the left roars to life.

“I suppose we are being tested.” I say pulling out my sword and dagger. Edan nods circling machine as I slash at it. It doesn’t take long for the machine to crumble to the ground. I suppose the eons it spent waiting here had taken a toll on it.

 Walking through the door reveals another larger cavern. There are several ancient machines surrounding and artifact the hangs in the air spinning slowly. It looks like there were once some protective stone rings on outside of it but they have become fragments slowly rotating with the artifact.

The ancient machines surrounding the artifact don’t move. Edan is immediately fascinated and starts taking notes and tracing runes.

The black spirit materializes and flies about at first. He touches one of the ancient machines as if he’s almost sorry for them.

_They have all been frozen._

_I would be bored stiff after all this time too._

He flies into the relic. Edan watches as the relic and the pieces around it rise into the air and spin faster.

Darkness.

The other half of humankind…

Desire

Newly born…hope

The messages are once again fragmented. I really wish I could understand what these messages are trying to tell me. I have gotten used to the feeling of this and Edan watches me curiously as the power from the artifact is gathered.  Finally the pieces stop spinning and the artifact returns to its place spinning lazily.

“You were glowing,” Edan says looking at me curiously.

“Really?” I reply, “I had no idea. I receive messages when he does that though.”

“What do they say? “ Edan ask.

“It’s fragmented much like the relics are themselves.” I explain. “Just words or partial phrases. I can’t decipher the meaning.”

“Perhaps later if you can tell me all of them,” Edan says thoughtfully, “Maybe then we can figure out the meaning.”

“It’s worth a shot,” I reply.

“I can come back here with the team later.” Edan grins happily, “As it isn’t destroyed.”

_He’s been nice to us._

_I didn’t wish to destroy it._

I smile, “Blackie didn’t want to destroy it as he knew you would want to study it. His way of saying thanks, I suppose.”

Edan looks at me speechless. “Umm…thank you?”

_You didn’t have to tell him that!_

I can’t help but chuckle as we head back out of the cave.


	36. Martha Kiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find Martha but can she help us?

We find Martha on the other side of the Bree Tree Ruins. She is at the top of a large high tower. I am thankful that the ladder seems to be of new construction. It’s a long way up. As we step onto the tower Martha turns to face us.

“Surely you haven’t come all this way for idle chatter,” she says smirking.

“I know we meet at the worst times,” Edan says wryly. “We need your help.”

“I heard already. The Origin of Earth, right?” Martha asks.

I nod wondering how she knows but there are people working for the Secret Guards behind the scenes that probably clued her in.

“You’re in luck,” she says smiling, “It’s right here. I was investigating these ruins and here it was.”

Edan pulls out an ornate bottle similar to the one that seemed to house the Origin of Crimson Flame. “Do you know how to awaken the Origin of Earth?”

“Of course,” Martha replies. “However, I’m worried you might be injured in the process. Surely the Origin of Earth won’t let you off without some sort of test.”

“Fighting Belmorn without the help of the ancient light would be much worse of a test.” I say shaking my head.

“True,” she says nodding. “Edan stand in the center and chant this spell. Origin terra evigilare faciatis.”

Edan rolls his shoulders before stepping into the center of the tower. “Origin Terra Evigilare Faciatis!”

For a moment nothing happens and then we hear a low rumbling. The rumbling gets louder and the earth shakes knocking us all down to the floor of the tower.

“Who has summoned me?”  A Grumbling voice asks. “Who dares disturb the silence of earth?”

“The Guardian of Origin sent us,” Edan explains. “The darkness is threatening to overtake the world.”

“We have already awakened the Origin of Crimson Flame. It has agreed to help us.” I add.

Edan shoots me grateful glance.

“Very well,” The Origin of Earth rumbles. “I will help you. Find the Origin of Clear water and unite us.”

With that the rumbling stops and I hear a sucking sound then a soft click of the glass. Edan holds the bottle in his hand happily.

“Well, that was easier than I thought it would be,” He says smirking.


	37. A Moment of Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edan and Era relax before attempting to meet with Orwen.

We decide to camp for the night at the dig site with Martha and her crew of experts. They are quite welcoming of us and I enjoy the company of so many people who seem to just be happy doing what they do. The banter is cheery and at times comical as they share what they found during the day. I quickly realize this is a daily occurrence for these people and it makes me smile.

Later as people slowly disappear to their tents, I politely excuse myself and walk to up a small hill overlooking the camp. I can see the entire camp below me and off in the distance the lights of Calpheon. The sky is unobstructed and the vastness of the view with millions of stars entrances me as a cool breeze lightly brushes over my cheeks.

I can’t help but think that this moment is the calm before the storm and I want to make the most of it. I hear Edan’s footsteps as comes toward me. Silently, he sits beside me taking in the view. The moon rises above the tree line adding more light to the night sky.

“You do find the most amazing views,” Edan says breaking our silence.

I smile. “I like places like this. It’s peaceful. I want to protect that.”

He nods in agreement placing his arm around my shoulders.

I turn leaning into him. “Do you really think we can stop this?”

He turns to face me uncertainty in his eyes. “I don’t know.” He replies honestly. “Alustin seems to think that the Ancient Light will give us a fighting chance.” Edan presses his forehead to mine. “There is no one else I would rather have by my side to face it with.”

“Agreed,” I reply softly. As soon as the word leaves my mouth he gently captures my lips with his. My hands snake around his neck pulling him closer. Hungrily, he deepens the kiss pushing me back on the grass as his hands slide over my breasts stopping at my waist to divest me of my tunic.

Edan watches as I shiver slightly from the cool breeze brushing my torso. His warm hands soon chase the chill away as he caresses my neck and chest. He follows the trail of his hands lazily with his mouth. Reaching the juncture of my neck I give him a moan of approval which makes him smile against my skin as he continues down to my chest.

Reaching for his tunic, I run my hands up his chest. He sighs happily moving to increase my access. “Off.” I command gently. Chuckling lightly he complies with my request before returning his attention to my breasts.

Deftly his fingers tease and taunt me as his kiss swallows my moans of pleasure.  Shifting my body to face him, his hand reaches over to cup my ass as he roughly pulls me flush to him. The feeling of his hard body against my softer one sends a jolt of desire through me.

                                                                                                                                                                       

Sliding a hand down over my stomach he presses his thumb against my center making me gasp against his mouth. “I love how sensitive you are.” He whispers huskily tugging at my trews. Lifting my hips slightly I assist his efforts.

 Deftly unlacing his trousers, I slide my hand down them running my hand over his arousal before grasping him to run my thumb over the tip. Biting down into my neck he groans my name causing a surge of heat to flood through me.

 He moves away to slip out of his trousers before pressing a firm hand to my shoulder pushing me onto my back. Capturing my lips in a bruising kiss he slides between my legs. The exquisite fullness making me moan against his lips.

Sliding his arm around my back he pulls me to him. I wrap my legs around his back as he pulls me into a sitting position on his lap. This move forces him deeper my surprised gasp has him smiling against my lips. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders he places a hand on my hip as we move leisurely. His other hand brushes over the bundle of nerves at my center. Kissing his lips and working down his neck I gently bite the junction where his neck meets his shoulder.

I feel him jump as any bit of self- control he had seems to disappear. He increases pace moving his hand from my hip to assist in lifting me while his other hand increases in both pressure and speed. I can only follow as this deliciously punishing pace soon has me shuddering into his neck. He groans into my hair finding his own release.

Wrapping his arms around me he holds me closer for a while.  All too soon the chilly mountain air is making us cold. Edan releases his hold to thoroughly kiss me before helping me off his lap. We get dressed and I pull a couple blankets out of my pack. Lying under the blankets we watch the stars.


	38. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orwen needs help.

Edan and I head to Caphras hoping to catch up with Orwen. She may need assistance with getting the Origin of Water. Entering Caphras Cave which is also the shortcut through the mountains to Florin, I feel it…that sinister dark energy that is similar but so different from mine. I grab Edan’s arm stopping him. “Jordine is here.”

“We need to hurry then.” He says worriedly.

Be the time we find them at the bottom of the cave. Edan and I just watch astounded as Jordine takes his sword slicing through the arrows of light? I see Orwen crumble to the ground. I don’t know what kind of power those arrows had but they are obviously connected to her somehow if merely breaking the arrows would cause her pain.

“I’ll distract him.” I say pulling my bow, “get Orwen.” Edan nods and hides behind a column as I move out.

I let loose two arrows. “Jordine stop!” One arrow hits its mark imbedding itself in his shoulder.

Jordine pulls the arrow out laughing evilly as I grab two more from my quiver. Glancing across the room I see Edan picking up an unconscious Orwen.

Jordine looks over at Edan and Orwen before returning his gaze to me and giving an evil laugh. “Weak. Imbecilic. Yet so pure. The purer the soul the sweeter the smell when it burns out. I will brand your soul with darkness. You will stand by my side every day and tremble with fear and horror.”  He dissipates into mist to reappear behind me with arm firmly holding my waist. “Your choice Edan.” Jordine says his evil smirk twisting his face.

Edan seems torn and Jordine is enjoying it.

“So who do you save Edan? Your comrade or the woman you love?” He taunts. “But who am I kidding I care for her too.”

I’m not going to allow this to continue. “Edan save Orwen. You both need to finish what was started! No regrets!”

Edan jumps at my words, nodding in agreement. He gives me one last worried glance before he carries Orwen out of the cave.

When the blackness clears I am still wrapped in Jordine’s embrace. He lets go as we touch solid ground. I stumble forward as I am unused to traveling in such way. He reaches out to steady me before walking out of the room. The door shuts and locks before my eyes.

Looking around the room I note that it seems to be an ornate bedroom, no windows and only the one door. I try the lock but there seems to be magical barrier that pushes me back. Not seeing anything that I can do at the moment I sit on the bed. 


	39. Facing the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening to Era?

Hours later I am awakened by the door opening. Jordine enters grabbing my arm and pulling me roughly to standing. One of the Shadow Knights joins him.  Jordine pulls a glass flask from his pocket. Popping the cork he demands me to drink it.  I shake my head not daring to speak to protest.  Anyone in their right mind wouldn’t willingly drink something that looks like that. “Force her!” he commands the Shadow Knight. I am thrown to the bed and my nose is plugged. I choke as Jordine forces the vile liquid down my throat.

Still pinned to the bed, Jordine gently wipes any of the mess off my face. “I’m sorry but it was necessary.” he says rising to stand over me.

I just stare at him angrily, “You always say you’re sorry but you don’t change anything.” I roll over turning my back on him. The potion seems to have made me very weak. I don’t even know what it was. I fall asleep before I hear him leave the room.

The next time I wake up I am somewhere else. I am walking, but I’m not walking what is going on?

_Pull yourself together…_

What’s going on?

Where am I?

_Take over your own body or we are going to die._

_Belmorn took your body._

_Fight it!_

I see Edan and Orwen in front of me.

“You’re good human. I’m continually surprised by your tenacity; I would have never imagined the Ancient Light still exists.” I hear myself …no Belmorn say.

My hands grab my dagger twirling it around before I place my own dagger at my throat. Why can’t I control my hands?

“If you want to save this elf, activate the artifact immediately.” Belmorn says. “With this artifact I can truly resurrect at last. Do it!

“If we activate the artifact Belmorn will completely absorb its power.” Orwen says shaking her head.

I manage to grab my own arm. “He is controlling my body. Blackie and I are fighting but you need to hurry. Use the necklace Edan. It will expel Belmorn in his weakened state.” I say.

“Vicious little witch,” Belmorn says with some respect. “If you use it, this mortal’s soul shall plummet into darkness with me. Do you really wish to sentence her soul to eternal darkness? Activate the artifact!”

Edan and Orwen look undecided for moment. However, I see Edan’s face harden with resolve.

Edan activates the artifact as the dark power rises out of it. Belmorn cackles, “Finally, perfect darkness.” The dark power swirls around me. Suddenly a bright light comes toward me; I see the necklace slide to my feet. The dark power is drawn into the necklace.

“No! Stop! The power is mine alone!” Belmorn yells in rage. Everything goes black.

I wake moments later to Edan holding me. Orwen is checking out powerless artifact.  When we suddenly hear Jordine’s voice, “Belmorn is gone and nothing remains in his wake. I am going to continue this fight.”

We all look at him surprise. “You might detest me but I’ll never apologize.” He says evenly.  

Orwen comes to stand by Edan with her bow ready.

“You liar,” I say angrily pulling myself to stand shakily. I walk over to Jordine. “You apologized twice already. You fucking coward! You didn’t dare even fight Belmorn off yourself! Instead you let him use me while you hid!” Raising my hand I slap side of his cheek leaving an angry red mark.

Orwen and Edan both seem shocked at my anger. I step away from Jordine stumbling. Edan steps forward pulling me into his arms protectively. 

Jordine sighs looking at me with a gentle gaze, “That's true. I apologize for hurting you.”

I feel Edan tighten his grip on me at Jordine’s words. Orwen's face goes pale as she realizes what Jordine has done.

Jordine walks away turning to over his shoulder to look at us, “I’m not finished yet. Victory will be mine.”


	40. Epilogue

“I called dibs!” Yaz yells running onto the boat. “Give it to me, it’s mine!”

We are at Port Epheria getting ready to set sail for Mediah. Gorgath, Alustin, and Freuhaurau have come to see us off.

“I think with Belmorn gone we should be safe.” Alustin says happily.

Freuhaurau nods in agreement. “Jordine has been weakened as well.”

“Things should remain quiet for a while.” Gorgath adds.

“Edan you take care of Era or you will have me to deal with,” Alustin half teases in a fatherly tone.

“It’s about the leave! Hurry up!” Yaz calls.

Orwen boards first. Edan takes my hand as we step onto the boat.

“You ready?” He asks grinning.

I give his hand a squeeze. I’m nervous but excited to see what the future has for us.


End file.
